<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Песнь свободы by BratstvoDurky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273152">Песнь свободы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratstvoDurky/pseuds/BratstvoDurky'>BratstvoDurky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, Mental Instability, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratstvoDurky/pseuds/BratstvoDurky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Синдэ Кэннар, разведчица Дориата, попавшая в плен в небезызвестную Темную Крепость, сидит за решеткой в темнице сырой. <br/>Предсказуемый исход? Как бы не так, ведь эльдарские песни творят чудеса. Вот и теперь неожиданный спаситель предлагает отправиться вместе с ним в увлекательное путешествие к сердцу Ангбанда дабы обзавестись головой Моргота в качестве трофея.<br/>Ну а что? Нолдор не боятся темноты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Песнь свободы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа 17 года.</p>
<p>WAT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>А был ли мальчик? ©</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Капли падали одна за другой, обстоятельно и неторопливо. Сначала вода стекала по невидимым ложбинкам в камне, собираясь в один крупный шарик, скапливаясь и чуть светясь в тех неясных бликах, что давал сюда факел, горевший где-то за поворотом. Потом в какой-то момент её становилось слишком много, и капля, немного подумав, с трудом отрывалась от насиженного места и делала «хлоп», разбиваясь о подставленную ладонь.</p>
<p>В общем-то, на данный момент это было единственное доступное Кэннар развлечение.</p>
<p>«Хлюп». «Теньк». «Плюх».<br/>Девушка стряхнула мутную воду с руки на пол и в который раз уже с остервенением подергала замкнутую на ноге ржавую цепь. Кинула раздраженный взгляд на, кажется, успевший заплесневеть от сырости кусок хлеба в дальнем углу, и снова принялась считать капли.</p>
<p>Одна. Одна. Ещё одна. Каждая — с промежутком почти в секунду. Если насчитать шестьдесят — значит прошла минута. Шестьсот — десять минут. Кэннар сбилась со счета на шестнадцатой тысяче, потом, начав считать заново, на двадцать второй. Сейчас шла четвертая сотня тринадцатой тысячи. Около четырнадцати часов, короче говоря, с тех пор, как какой-то мерзкий тип в черном плаще и маске велел двум окутанным пламенем теням «убрать эту в темницы», потому что у него «нет времени заниматься пленными квенди», а те в свою очередь передали её пятерым вонючим оркам, которые, собственно, и выполнили повеление.</p>
<p>Можно было считать, что Кэннар повезло. Настолько, насколько вообще могло повезти синда, чей отряд перестреляли из засады, а саму её (и ещё нескольких знакомых) приволокли к очень мрачному на вид трехглавому вулкану и потащили в не менее мрачные подземелья.<br/>Девушка догадывалась, что это, видимо, и есть Северная Крепость, о которой не раз говорила Госпожа Мелиан. И немало радовалась тому, что у мерзкого типа «не нашлось на неё времени». Потому что что именно он бы с ней делал, Кэннар и думать не хотела. Тем более, что её будущее оставалось весьма и весьма неопределенным.</p>
<p>Немного обнадеживал хлеб — на удивление вполне свежий… То есть бывший свежим четырнадцать часов назад. Это означало, как минимум, что дать умереть голодной смертью ей не собираются. Но вот что её ждёт? Пытки? Зверские опыты? Во всяком случае, Кэннар собиралась выяснить это прежде чем отправиться в Чертоги.</p>
<p>Небольшой участок коридора, видимый ей сквозь решетку в тяжелой двери, казался не более радостным, чем внутренность каменной клетушки. Тот же голый черный камень, разве что там было чуть светлее и не настолько мокро.</p>
<p>Кэннар надоело считать капли. Кэннар надоело сидеть в этом отвратительном месте. Хотелось уже сделать что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы хотя бы ускорить процесс выяснения своей судьбы.</p>
<p>— В небе над лесом вьётся звёздная мишура, — вывела девушка негромко и чисто, с удовольствием подстроив мелодию под ритм падающих капель.<br/>— Вспыхнет златое пламя праздничного костра.<br/>Светом зальёт поляны, в дебри прогонит ночь<br/>Будет кружится в танце здесь королевская дочь.</p>
<p>В каждом своём движении легкая, как весна<br/>Как в облаках виденье, как дуновение сна.<br/>Мать её-Королева — сильная как гроза<br/>Белые её руки, звёзды её глаза.</p>
<p>Кубок у Элу — злато, голос у Элу — гром,<br/>Локоны разлетелись ветреным серебром<br/>И как вовеки века, и как давным-давно<br/>Доверху полнит чашу маковое вино!</p>
<p>Последнее она выкрикнула уже в голос — задорно, весело, чтобы показать всему этому мрачному подземелью, что не так-то просто сломить славный народ Серых эльфов.</p>
<p>И замолчала, прислушиваясь.<br/>Тишина.<br/>Тишина и стук капель.<br/>С досады Кэннар чуть не сплюнула — и для кого она тогда так старалась? Но затем — и в этот момент ей уже не показалось хорошей идеей всё сделанное — эльдэ услышала шаги. Подозрительно легкие, и уж точно не принадлежащие оркам. Тогда кто? Те жуткие огнетени? Сам мерзкий тип без лица?</p>
<p>Девушка ощутила, как неприятно сжимается что-то в горле и как всё сильнее холодеют кончики пальцев. А перестук сапог становился всё отчетливее. Она сглотнула, прочистив горло и гордо подняла голову, готовая встретить любой исход своей выходки.</p>
<p>Шаги приблизились вплотную, черная тень проскользнула по стене наружного коридора.<br/>Не уродливый орк, не покрытая пламенем фигура стояла за ржавой решеткой.</p>
<p>— Кто ты?</p>
<p>Он был высок и статен, выше, чем кто-либо из её народа кроме, разве что, короля Элу. Одетый в алое и золотое, черноволосый, с огромными сияющими глазами на тонком лице. Эти серые глаза… Напоминали взгляд королевы Мелиан, разве что сияли ярче, полнее, яростнее, как самое жаркое и самое непримиримое пламя.</p>
<p>— Моё имя… Фэанаро.</p>
<p>Странная, не похожая на синдарин, речь — другие слова, хотя и неуловимо узнаваемые.<br/>— Фэа… Нарэ… — тихо повторила Кэннар. — Наур?<br/>«Душа огня» — что, по нескромному мнению эльдиэ, подходило стоящему более чем полностью.<br/>Но кем же он был? Эльда? Если и так, то незнакомого ей народа.</p>
<p>Кэннар увидела, как поставив меч к стенке и пошарившись в карманах, Фэанаро вытянул на свет поблескивающую связку ключей. Щелчок, и распахнута дверь темницы, и решетка более не разделяет их.<br/>Пришелец вошел внутрь и порывисто склонился ближе, осматривая цепь на её ноге. Серые глаза смотрели на заржавевший металл так, словно силились пронзить взглядом.</p>
<p>— Где ты взял ключи?</p>
<p>— Стащил у охраны.<br/>Черные пряди волос упали на его лицо, закрыв от обзора всё кроме кончика острого носа.<br/>  — Слышал твою песню… — добавил он, снова вытягивая связку. — Звучит протестующе. Ты поможешь мне?</p>
<p>Щелкнул замок, и цепь с глухим звоном упала на каменный пол. Кэннар подтянула к себе ногу, ощупала щиколотку. Пришла к выводу, что повреждений помимо небольших царапин, нет, после чего мгновенно вскочила, отряхиваясь и замерла, любопытно поглядывая на своего нежданного освободителя.</p>
<p>Тот не поднимался, но смотрел теперь ей в лицо всё тем же пылающим решимостью взглядом. Кэннар отвлеченно отметила, что широко открытые глаза его светлее, чем у неё самой и более холодного оттенка… Что, впрочем, странно сочеталось с бликами рыжего пламени, которые из коридора умудрялись как-то подсвечивать его радужки.</p>
<p>— Значит Фэанаро, — сказала девушка. — Что же ты делаешь здесь, Фэанаро?</p>
<p>Ответ пришел незамедлительно.<br/>— Моринготто, — почти выплюнул эльда, нахмурившись. — Повелитель рабов этой крепости, проклятый чёрный вала, Вор и Убийца и Осквернитель. У меня с ним собственные счеты, но вижу и ты пострадала от его проклятых рук, омытых в крови невинных.<br/>Я — Возмездие, я пришёл сюда сквозь воды и пламя, чтобы положить конец его Владычеству!</p>
<p>— Решай, — воскликнул нолдо, встав в полный рост и сжав кулаки, и отчаянная ненависть теперь читалась в его взоре куда явственнее. — Пойдёшь ли ты со мной?</p>
<p>Кэннар с ног до головы оглядела его фигуру — темный силуэт на фоне ещё более темных стен с пламенеющими глазами. Нет, не время сейчас раздумывать, он — её единственный шанс спастись.<br/>Дева молча кивнула, удостоверилась, что Фэанаро понял её.<br/>Они выскользнули в коридор, эльдиэ прильнула к стенке.</p>
<p>— Меня притащили с той стороны, — шепотом произнесла она и указала рукой. — Но ты, верно, лучше знаешь куда идти, раз уж успел обзавестись ключами и оружием. Кем бы ты ни был, видимо информации у тебя больше. Мне говорили, что Неназываемый был побеждён и пленен Владыками из-за моря и крепостью управляет Тху. А по твоему иначе.<br/>Впрочем в любом случае нам стоит уходить отсюда скорее. Я пела звонко и громко, чтобы меня услышали, и высока вероятность, что услышал не ты один.</p>
<p>Эльда напряженно скользнул взглядом в дальнюю темноту коридора, одной рукой держась за рукоять меча. Серые глаза, секунду назад замутненные пламенной ненавистью, глядели теперь совершенно осознанно.<br/>— Оттуда явятся, — кивнул он как раз в ту сторону, куда показала Кэннар, и резко зашагал налево, махнув рукой. — Быстрее, за мной.</p>
<p>Почти бесшумно ступая, следовали они коридорами темниц, не останавливаясь более нигде.<br/>За спиной слышался дальний топот и звон оружия — видно, орки-тюремщики засекли пропажу, и поднимали теперь на уши остальных.<br/>Кэннар не видела лица своего шедшего впереди странного освободителя, но чувствовала в его движениях настороженность. Ту же, что овладела сейчас ей самой. Точно ощутив её взгляд, эльф оглянулся через плечо, но тут же без предупреждения свернул направо, остановившись.</p>
<p>Путь преграждали глухие железные ворота, возвышающиеся до самого потолка и делающие дальнейшее продвижение невозможным. Старый металл кое-где проржавел, но не настолько, чтобы его можно было разломать руками.</p>
<p>«Ну всё, пришли, » — мрачно подумала дева, приготовившись уже задать вопрос.</p>
<p>Однако её спутник отнюдь не выглядел озадаченным. Склонился к замочной скважине — короткий скрип — и двери распахнуты.</p>
<p>— А что у тебя?.. — Кэннар замолчала, видя, что эльда уже скользит вперёд — в новый участок безлюдного прохода — уже более напоминающий именно коридор, а не обшарпанную пещеру.<br/>— Эй, ты не хочешь запереть ворота за нами? — тихо окликнула она. — Это может задержать их.</p>
<p>Нолдо обернулся — кивнул коротко, подтверждая правильность её слов, и с тихим неприятным скрипом закрыл железную створку, щелкнув ключом, и подергав дверь для уверенности.</p>
<p>Вдвоем скользнули за угол, остановившись отдышаться.<br/>— Сейчас у нас есть преимущество во времени, — тихо, но отчетливо произнес Фэанаро, прижавшись к шершавой стене. — Но не намного. Лучшим вариантом будет затаиться и переждать, ничем не заявляя о себе.</p>
<p>— Где бы мы не затаились, нам не известен план крепости, — возразила Кэннар, послав своему собеседнику многозначительный взгляд. — А чем более мы будем сидеть на одном месте, тем выше вероятность быть найденными.</p>
<p>— Нужная нам часть относительно безопасна, — уверенно сообщил эльда. — Никому не придет в голову проверять там в первую очередь.<br/>Девушка лишь пожала плечами — мол, как знаешь.</p>
<p>Двинулись дальше по тишине и гулу редких факелов — теперь расстояние между освещенными участками увеличилось в разы. Глухой стук, окрики и бряканье все еще доносились эхом откуда-то сзади — но теперь куда как тише.</p>
<p>Коридор неожиданно разделился на три, и Кэннар остановилась, но Фэанаро, лишь секунду подумав, свернул налево.<br/>— Ты знаешь, куда мы идём?<br/>В темноте под ногами наметились ступени — в хлам разбитые, надо заметить, как будто по ним в течение многих лет каждый день сновали туда и сюда батальоны орков и прочей нечисти, скорее всего, в преизрядном количестве водившейся в этой крепости.</p>
<p>— Следует оказаться как можно ниже. Тронный зал, — с неожиданной издевкой, но видимо не ей адресованной, произнёс Фэанаро, — находится на глубинном уровне, и мало кто из ничтожных его слуг осмеливается посещать те закоулки. Но мы не боимся темноты, и вскоре Моринготто убедится в том на собственной шкуре!</p>
<p>Кэннар только вздохнула. Если б её остановили и попросили подобрать ему одно слово, она сказала бы, что Фэанаро одержим. Одержим своей идеей мести. Что случилось с ним на самом деле, чем так насолил ему безымянный враг, почему он зовёт его чёрным врагом — всего этого она не знала, но то, с какой сокрушительной ненавистью произносил эльф его имя, пугало её. Слишком много дикого злого огня она видела во взоре своего спутника.<br/>Впрочем, иного выбора, кроме как следовать за ним, у неё не было. И она следовала.</p>
<p>Вышли теперь в другую часть крепости — отмеченную мрачными столбами колонн, уходящими куда-то в далекие потолки. Здесь проходы сплетались уже в какой-то немыслимый лабиринт, и Кэннар лишь диву давалась уверенности Фэанаро, вновь и вновь без сомнений выбирающего путь. Сама бы она уже и назад бы не сумела выйти из этого мрачного угловатого царства пустых коридоров. Впрочем, нет, не пустых. Периодически до неё доносились далёкие звуки криков и звона оружия. Да ещё потрескивал бледно-зеленоватый огонь свечей, кое-где прилепленных к стенам.</p>
<p>В другое время тишина восставала вокруг ватным одеялом, закладывающим уши и давящим на сердце. Вот и теперь — Кэннар не смела нарушить молчания — и зрело в воздухе ощущение чего-то непоправимого.<br/>Неожиданно орочий гам раздался совсем близко — буквально за спиной — в том коридоре, из которого только что они выбрались. Застыла эльдиэ, и чем громче становился шум, тем всё сильнее сковывало её понимание того, что деться некуда.<br/>Но Фэанаро так, похоже, не думал. Дёрнул её за руку, разбивая оцепенение — ближе к краю коридора — в нишу за массивной колонной черного мрамора. И замер. Кэннар слышала его порывистое тихое дыхание.</p>
<p>Орки вошли в тоннель. Заметались отсветы красного пламени, загрохотали тяжелые сапоги и зазвенели цепи. Дева вжалась в стену. Колонна закрывала их, но так ненадежно, так неполно.</p>
<p>Орки были не одни. Прошла мимо первая восьмерка, и за ней Кэннар увидела закованных в цепи пленников — таких же эльфов как она, худых и израненных — и даже показалось ей, что видит она знакомые лица. Сердце у девушки сжалось, она опустила взгляд чтобы ничего не видеть, и не поднимала, пока последние отголоски эха не затихли вдали.</p>
<p>— Если мы убьём его, то сможем освободить их всех, верно? — тихо произнесла эльдиэ в следующем проходе.</p>
<p>Они шли ещё часа два, наверное. Наверное — потому что здесь не было капель, отмеряющих секунды, и Кэннар ориентировалась только на ощущение усталости в ногах и постепенно проявляющийся голод.<br/>Орков они встретили ещё пару раз, но, к счастью, без пленных. Их самих не заметили ни разу, и это тоже, однозначно, было к лучшему.</p>
<p>В какой-то момент стало совсем, по настоящему, тихо, на стенах начали попадаться только погасшие свечи, а на полу обнаружился серый слой застарелой пыли, не тронутой ничьими следами.<br/>«Заброшенная часть?»<br/>Ещё несколько шагов и путь вывел их в зал без окон и только с одной темной дверью в далёкой стене.<br/>Фэанаро с обычной уверенностью направился вперёд, и показался Кэннар ничуть не уставшим даже от долгого пути. Впрочем, теперь она доверяла его решимости больше. Во всяком случае, их до сих пор не поймали, хоть и наверняка заметили её пропажу.</p>
<p>Дверь оказалась открытой, и неприятно заскрипела, разрушая тишину. Эльдиэ дернулась, но нет — кажется, никто этого не услышал.</p>
<p>Фэанаро подождал пока она войдёт, повозившись со скрипучим замком, подергал ручку, и, довольный результатом, расположился на засохшем ворохе каких-то листьев, травы или сена.</p>
<p>— Переждем здесь, — сообщил он, попутно отточенным движением поправляя упавшую на лоб прядь.</p>
<p>Кэннар кивнула, разглядывая небольшую комнатку. Рассохшиеся ящики, разбитые пустые бочки — по всей видимости когда-то помещение служило кладовой всяческой снеди.<br/>Стоило ей об этом подумать, как девушка поняла, что не против чего-нибудь съесть. А почему бы и не поискать, в конце концов…</p>
<p> — С едой придется туго… — нахмурился Фэанаро, как будто прочитав её мысли. — Если здесь найдешь что — лишь огрызки или порченное.</p>
<p>Тогда эльдиэ только вздохнула чуть огорченно и села на пустой ящик напротив собеседника.</p>
<p>— Я расскажу тебе о положении дел, — сказал тот. — Но сперва — как твоё имя?</p>
<p>— Кэннар, — пожала плечами дева, подумав, что эльф не удосужился спросить об этом раньше. — Я разведчик королевства Дориат, мой отряд перебили, а я оказалась здесь. Но откуда пришел ты? В твоих глазах горит огонь, ты светлее кожей и выше любого из нас, кроме только короля Элу. Я не видала прежде эльдар, подобных тебе.</p>
<p>Откуда-то сверху из отверстия лился серый свет, но не дневной, а будто бы многократно отраженный. Фэанаро выпрямился, и, усевшись поудобнее, оперся спиной о прохладную шершавую стену.<br/>— Я поведаю тебе обо многом, Кэннар, — тихо, с неожиданным оттенком печали произнес эльф.<br/>И замолчал. Надолго, словно вспоминая или обдумывая что. Глаза его глядели в пустоту, но пустыми не были.</p>
<p>— Я родом из-за Моря, — послышался наконец отрывистый его голос. — Фэанаро, сын Финвэ — Правителя нолдор.<br/>Там, за бесчисленными водными пределами — Королевство, созданное и управляемое Валар. Три рода эльфов жили в Амане вместе с ними, и по их законам.<br/>Я вырос в ныне угасшем свете тех мест. Я учился мастерству у самого Аулэ-кователя, но… Превзошел его! Я создал венец всех творений эльдар — Сильмариллы.</p>
<p>Кэннар отметила необычное выражение, появившееся вдруг на его лице. Странная нежность, как если б эльда говорил о любимой, загорелась в его глазах.</p>
<p>— Прозрачные, полные светом двух Дерев… Они сияют ярче любого пламени. Серебрянее тысяч небесных светил. Хрупкие, точно радуга на утренней росе…<br/>Но не описать словами того, что следует видеть своими глазами.</p>
<p>Фэанаро мотнул головой, выдохнул глубоко.<br/>— В те далёкие годы вышел из заточения Моринготто, — проговорил он глухо. — Поклялся Владыкам в верности, да только я видел насквозь его прогнившую душу! И знаешь что?<br/>Нолдо резко обернулся к Кэннар:<br/>— Он позарился на мое творение! Мало того, что лгал всем и вся вокруг. Разносил лживые слухи, сплетни… Делал все, чтобы посеять раздор среди празднеств и незамутненного света.<br/>И однажды свет угас, — жестко-отчаянно прошептал он. — Мой отец, Финвэ, был убит, защищая сокровищницу. Сильмариллы украдены.<br/>Лицо эльфа посерело.</p>
<p>— В ту ночь я проклял его! Отныне он Моринготто — Черный Враг… Убийца и Вор, заслуживающий казни!<br/>Фэанаро подскочил с места, и эльдиэ показалось, что великая сдерживаемая сила сквозит через него, опаляя всё вокруг. Но эльда отошел к дальней стене, и не видно стало его лица.<br/>Высокий, статный и могучий, он вдруг тихо и зло рассмеялся — нечто чужое мелькнуло в голосе его, и странная грусть наполнила смех.<br/>Пальцы дрогнули, и нолдо, поникнув вдруг, опустился обратно, сложил в замок руки на коленях.</p>
<p>— Далее… Я предпочту не вникать в подробности, — сглотнул он. — Скажу лишь, что собрал тех из моего народа, кто решился следовать моим путем, и пожертвовать всем ради возвращения света. Убить любого, кто встанет на пути. Разрушить любую преграду…<br/>Я дал Клятву и я исполню её!</p>
<p>Глаза Фэанаро блеснули бешеным огнем.<br/>— Минуя Море, великий выбор и трудности, я добрался до этих земель. И вместе со своим народом плечом к плечу сражался с Его уродливыми слугами, и огненными тенями, покуда силы не покинули меня…<br/>Покуда не оказался в этих подземельях.</p>
<p>Он замолчал, вглядываясь в пространство. И Кэннар тоже молчала, не зная, как реагировать на столь бурное повествование. Одно теперь стало ясно: Фэанаро — сын Финвэ — одного из вождей эльдар, некогда ушедших в землю Стихий со своим народом. Финвэ — убит безымянным врагом. И украдено им же нечто, что было крайне ценно для сидящего перед ней.</p>
<p>— Я…Не видела Сильмариллов и потому не представляю их ценности, — тихо сказала она. — Но я сожалею о твоём отце.</p>
<p>Еле заметная усмешка скользнула по губам нолдо. Сложив руки в замок, Фэанаро слегка рассеянно перебирал покрытые шрамами тонкие пальцы. Кэннар вспомнила об увиденном у ворот… Нет, сейчас не время.</p>
<p>— Будь убийца эльфом, заслуживал бы изгнания, — твёрдо произнесла Кэннар, — но кто сможет изгнать стихию? Мы — эльдар, Фэанаро. Можем ли мы противостоять ему? Не разделим ли участи Финвэ?</p>
<p>Она вздохнула и заметила, как резко помрачнел взгляд собеседника.<br/>— Нет, — сказала она, предваряя ошибку. — Я знаю, что Враг заслуживает казни. Но я хочу знать наверняка, и что наше дело имеет смысл. Что у нас есть действительный шанс осуществить задуманное. Ты же сможешь убедить меня в том?</p>
<p>Фэанаро не спешил отвечать. Напугавшая Кэннар мрачность исчезла, но он, кажется, крепко задумался. Девушка окинула взглядом застывшую фигуру и словила нежданное сравнение — эльда, подобный изваянию.</p>
<p>Быть может, войди Кэннар сюда нежданно и увидь его таким впервые — решила бы, что некий искусный скульптор выточил эльфа из странного мрамора. Спустил по плечам темные пряди волос, вставил янтарь под полуприкрытые веки… Осторожно вырезал узор вен на тонких ладонях… Красным гранитом пустил мягкие складки на поясе…<br/>Но Фэанаро оставался живым — живым сосудом, доверху полным огня и искр. Она видела как мечутся рыжие блики под ресницами. И как дрожит упавшая темная прядь волос, сдуваемая чужим дыханием.</p>
<p>— Ты сказал, что пришел в Эннор не один, — произнесла она, не выдержав стеклянной тишины. — Странный эльда, ты больше напоминаешь язык пламени, чем живое существо. Я хотела бы увидеть твой род. Если все они подобны тебе, участь этой Крепости предрешена — никакие стены не выдержат столь яростного огня.</p>
<p>Фэанаро вскинул голову, и сквозь упавшие пряди волос посмотрел на неё.<br/>— Я совершил непоправимое, — произнес он. — Я никогда не задавался вопросом — каковы же последствия? Идти вперед, во имя цели, разрушая преграды — вот мое предназначение.</p>
<p>Но если то и печалило его, то недолго. Озорная, почти детская улыбка озарила его лицо… И всё же с какой-то нотой не присущей детям мрачности.<br/>— Навел я порядком в Амане шуму — вовек не забудут! — воскликнул эльф.<br/>— А потому — если выпадет мне пасть в схватке с Врагом — дело мое продолжит мой народ.<br/>И сколько бы времени на то не ушло — нашим неугасимым пламенем повержен будет Моринготто!</p>
<p>— Но скольких он успеет сгубить до того, — вздохнула Кэннар. — Если мы идём, то идём, ожидая победы. Нам нужен план, Фэанаро. Хороший план. Я поняла из твоего рассказа, что ты видел его. Может знаешь тогда, где он уязвим?</p>
<p>Ты собираешься добраться до тронного зала, но сколько времени это займёт? Что мы будем есть по дороге, где мы будем спать, чтобы нас наверняка не нашли? Как, в конце-концов, мы будем выбираться отсюда в случае успеха нашей затеи? Пусть Моргот падёт, останется Тху, останутся его огненные тени и орки, и прочие безымянные твари. Или же ты хочешь убить и их всех, или же?..</p>
<p>Она встретила прямой взгляд серых глаз, ровный и жесткий. Секунды три Фэанаро смотрел прямо на неё, не говоря ни слова, лишь тонкие его пальцы перебирали темные пряди собственных волос.</p>
<p>— А, — коротко сказала Кэннар. — Я поняла. Пути назад и не планируется.</p>
<p>«Значит — героическая миссия?» Эльдиэ вдруг коротко усмехнулась. «Убить Врага и сгинуть самим», — вот уж чего она никогда делать не собиралась. Впрочем, тут уж как рок сулил, видать её, Кэннар, судьба такая.</p>
<p>«Увидеть пламя.»<br/>Правду говорят, что пророческий дар снисходит на матерей эльдар при выборе имени своему ребенку.<br/>— Ладно. Нет, так нет, — вздохнула она наконец, подводя итог своим мыслям. И переменила тему, чтоб заглушить возникшее чувство тянущей печали:<br/>— Сколько времени нам тут сидеть?</p>
<p>— Мы уйдем не раньше, чем обсудим все неотложное, — произнес Фэанаро совершенно буднично. — Есть еще время. Знаешь… Я чувствую это, — взгляд его прыгнул по направлению к запертой двери. — Ощущение угрозы. В этих стенах она исходит повсеместно, но здесь и сейчас её запах приглушен.</p>
<p>Эльф несколько устало полуприкрыл глаза, проведя рукой по лбу.<br/>— Ангамандо огромна. У этой темницы сложная структура — ты же видела, как мы продвигались? Один большой запутанный лабиринт, в котором напрочь отсутствует какая-либо логика. Мне кажется… — он поморщился. — Нет, дороги здесь не сходятся к чему-то одному. Кажется, они ведут тебя туда, куда ты подсознательно желаешь попасть. Быть может, именно поэтому я так легко выбираю путь?<br/>На губах его блеснула насмешка.</p>
<p>— Даю три-четыре дня. Находиться дольше здесь станет опасно — мы, в конце концов, не бесследны, так?<br/>Его воля однажды настигнет нас.</p>
<p>Фэанаро замолчал, видимо, уйдя куда-то в глубины собственных помыслов. Кэннар его не торопила — торопиться, в общем-то, было некуда.</p>
<p>— Вспоминая те дни… — снова начал эльф. — Я вижу, сколь схожа крепость с ним самим.<br/>Темна, мрачна и закрыта от всякого света — но стоит лишь ему озарить эти своды…<br/>Моринготто бессилен перед Светом. Варда Элентари, одна из Стихий, тогда зачаровала Сильмариллы — чем темнее душевные помыслы, тем сильнее будет ожог их коснувшегося. И его можно заставить обжечься.<br/>Он боится, Кэннар, я знаю. Никто не равнодушен перед собственным поражением, но Моргот — более всего. Огонь чужой воли способен поколебать его уверенность. Он поймет, ради чего мы здесь. Что мы не сломлены. Явились наперекор судьбе…<br/>И тогда… у меня будет попытка!</p>
<p>Последние слова Фэанаро произнес почти сквозь зубы, с ледяной уверенностью на фоне сверкающих яростью глаз. И девушка словила себя на мысли — что совсем не завидует врагам этого эльфа. Может и правда… И правда его пламени хватит чтобы сокрушить мощь Неназываемого?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — выдохнул эльф, и снова огненная ненависть мгновенно сменилась напряженными размышлениями.<br/>— Три дня. С тем условием, что обстоятельства будут работать против нас. Если где возможно достать приличную еду — это кухонные. Они расположены, кажется… Несколько ниже того уровня, где мы находимся сейчас. К тому же, оркам туда вход воспрещен. И если нам удастся проследить за обустройством со стороны…</p>
<p>— Ты был там? — уточнила дева, чуть склонив набок голову. — Ты ведь что-то ел с тех пор как оказался здесь.</p>
<p>Фэанаро скосил взгляд, и будто бы призадумался, что-то вспоминая. Непонимающе нахмурился, но потом лицо его просветлело.<br/>— Да, я был там… Насколько помню.</p>
<p>Кэннар понимающе кивнула, но затем спросила снова:<br/>— Как тебе удалось освободиться, Фэанаро? Найти оружие и ключи? И… — она чуть запнулась, встретив немигающий взгляд, и продолжила тихо: — Что у тебя с руками?</p>
<p>Девушка теперь, уже не таясь, окинула взглядом тонкие чужие кисти. Этого на тыльной стороне почти не было видно, но когда Фэанаро доставал ключи, она заметила. И теперь эльда с усмешкой повернул к сероватому свету потемневшую от жутко выглядящих ран ладонь.</p>
<p>— Жуть, — прошептала Кэннар, всё пытаясь отвести взгляд. — Где это тебя так?<br/>Мелькнула мысль о шрамах, остающихся от пыток каленым железом, которые она видела на тех немногих возвратившихся.</p>
<p>Фэанаро молчал, всё также кривя губы в нерадостной улыбке.</p>
<p>— Балроги — жуткие противники, Кэннар, — сказал он тихо и отчетливо.<br/>— Беспощадно жестоки. И столь же умны, однако. Я сражался с целой толпой.<br/>Он дал тишине ещё несколько секунд и продолжил уже не прерываясь:<br/>— Они сбили меня с ног и обезоружили, но не додумались связать. Я был слаб и изранен, и они сочли, верно, что я не смогу продолжать сражение…<br/>Они ошиблись. Когда из всей толпы осталось трое, потащивших меня в глубины этой крепости, я вырвался. Двое лишились плоти, третий сбежал прочь. Я… Тоже бежал.</p>
<p>Эльда аккуратно коснулся собственной ладони и чуть поморщился.<br/>— Это всё огненные мечи… — сказал он. — Я отнял оружие у своего врага, и не будь я сам Пламенным духом — оно бы сожгло меня целиком. Но я отделался опаленными руками. Я получил свободу…<br/>Я тогда был сам не свой. Чуть не умер, верно… Помню только боль, не знаю, что именно происходило, и где тогда проходили мои первые пути, но я знал одно: Моринготто — вот моя цель.</p>
<p>— Вот оно что, — проговорила Кэннар. — Я ведь видела их. Балрогов и их мечи. Но я думала, с ними вообще невозможно сражаться. А ты говоришь — один победил троих. Хотя я вижу, что немалой ценой тебе досталась эта победа.</p>
<p>Фэанаро лишь покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Удивительно, как я умудрился не попасться оркам на глаза… — сказал он. — Видимо, само провидение вело меня — я отыскал склад вещей, отнятых у пленников. Там было многое. Одежда, бинты и лекарства, и это оружие.</p>
<p>Обгоревшие пальцы скользнули по узорчатому эфесу клинка.</p>
<p>— Я сумел собрать силы и оправиться от ран. Один раз чуть не попался одному из его проклятых слуг — имеющих ту же природу, что балроги. Навёл шуму в коридоре, он вышел — я успел застыть за колонной, и ни о чём не думал. И мне повезло снова — он не заметил меня, прошел мимо. Путь остался открыт. Я прошел вперед и увидел на столе ключи. Наверное, он оставил их в комнате. С ними стало гораздо проще…</p>
<p>Кэннар тихо покивала, очнувшись от мимолётной задумчивости.<br/>— Действительно повезло. Хорошо бы, эта удача вела нас и дальше, — пожелала она. — Но послушай… Твои руки… Я могла бы попробовать излечить их. Моя мать была целительницей, и хотя мне случалось проливать кровь, я могу суметь.</p>
<p>Эльф взглянул на неё задумчиво, даже с каким-то недоверием. Но словно надежда мелькнула в серых распахнутых глазах.<br/>— Рискни, — усмехнулся Фэанаро, и вытянул руки ближе к Кэннар.</p>
<p>Тогда она встала со своего ящика, подошла ближе, опустившись рядом. Подавила мимолетное желание взглянуть эльда в глаза и осторожно взяла чужие ладони в свои.</p>
<p>Признаться, вблизи ожоги выглядели ещё ужаснее. Она постаралась не думать об этом. Прикрыла глаза, вспоминая, как учила её мать нащупывать сознанием запутанные узелки боли, и распутывать их, выпрямлять, помогая себе песней. Вот… Вот сейчас… Нет.<br/>«Это тебе не растянутую лодыжку выправлять, » — мысленно сказала Кэннар сама себе.</p>
<p>Сплетение боли Фэанаро напоминало скомканный клубок старых ворсистых ниток, с которым вдобавок поигралась кошка. Или десять кошек. Узлы были скользкими и тяжелыми как вынутая из воды ещё живая рыба… Девушка начинала сомневаться, что их вообще можно распутать. Она даже не знала, с чего лучше начать.</p>
<p>В конце концов она выбрала один из узлов — самый маленький на вид. И потянула петлю за тихой, с усилием выведенной нотой. Ещё, ещё немного… Теперь — другая нота, чтобы подцепить этот ускользающий, как последний кусок на тарелке ускользает от вилки, конец.<br/>Осторожно… Осторожно чтобы не разорвать тонкие нити. Один узел проходит под другим. Одна нота пересекает следующую.</p>
<p>Кэннар ощутила, что выдыхается. Слишком непосильно тяжела оказалась задача. Здесь нужны были объединенные силы множества целителей, а не одной в юном возрасте нахватавшейся знаний от матери разведчицы.</p>
<p>«Ну хотя бы этот один узелок!» — отчаянно подумала она, с упорством дергая за сцепленные намертво нити. — «Один!»</p>
<p>«Нет».</p>
<p>Она выдохнула, открыв глаза и с удивлением обнаружила, что собственные руки мелко дрожат. Капля звонко шлепнулась на пол, за ней ещё одна — эльдиэ провела ладонь по своему насквозь мокрому лбу. Казалось, на неё ведро опрокинули. Чувствовала она себя так, словно три дня подряд таскала непосильную тяжесть без сна и отдыха.</p>
<p>— Не могу, — сорвавшимся голосом сообщила она. — Это слишком… Даже для настоящих целителей.</p>
<p>Фэанаро молча сжал пальцы и спрятал руки обратно в замок. Он молчал, пока Кэннар, шатаясь, не добрела обратно до своего ящика и не плюхнулась на него, опустив плечи и опершись локтями о колени.</p>
<p>— Значит, нет, — произнес он тогда. — Они и сами почти не заживают. Они, да ещё пара шрамов от бичей на спине, — эльда скривил губы. — Это всё проклятый искаженный огонь. Нормально, что ты не справилась. Но сейчас… Тебе точно нужен сон, выглядишь ужасно.</p>
<p>Эльдиэ подняла взгляд, кратко кивнув. Да, усталость давно давала о себе знать. В темнице она только грезила, а до того — ещё целый напряженный день, закончившийся столь плачевно.<br/>«Гвирит… Файнглин… Бэрион…»<br/>Первый пал, сраженный стрелой. Вторая убила двух из пятерых напавших на неё орков, но получила удар в спину. Третьего скрутили вместе с ней, но разлучили по дороге.<br/> — Ну, а ты? — переспросила она. — Кому-то из нас лучше остаться бодрствующим… Впрочем, может быть в этом и нет смысла, — добавила она.</p>
<p>Фэанаро кивнул в ответ, в пол оборота глянув в сторону Кэннар.<br/>— Если нас найдут здесь — все закончится одинаково в любом случае. Но сейчас опасности нет — спи. Я предпочту поразмышлять в тишине.</p>
<p>Когда дыхание Кэннар выровнялось и осталось единственным звуком в мертвенной тишине, Фэанаро поднялся, тихо подойдя к железной двери. Сквозь маленькую выемку сверху нее виден был купол залы, часть колонн.<br/>Нолдо остался наедине с собой.<br/>Нет… Не один. Снова.<br/>Он напрягся, свел брови к переносице — впрочем, ему уже давно пора было привыкнуть к этим странностям. Полузабытье касаемо последних событий… Неведомая ведущая его нить… Странная уверенность и повышенное чувство опасности…<br/>Откуда? Фэанаро знал точно — он таким не был. Неужели настолько смогла поменять его пара первых дней, проведенных здесь? С тихим вздохом нолдо опустился на прежнее место. Он все еще слишком мало понимал, и не мог сделать вывода. Загадка. Тайна… А может быть, все это ему лишь мерещится? Он во сне? Своем? Чужом?..<br/>О, нет.<br/>Где-то вдалеке отсчитывала свои секунды капель.<br/>Из-за многих стен доносился перестук железа, наковален и оружия. Далекий рев огромных драконов подземелий.<br/>Он очнулся — и вновь стало тихо. Почему он слышит это? Отчего помнит? С каким невероятным номером судьба на этот раз должна выступить перед ним?</p>
<p>Некоторое время вокруг струилась темнота, перемежаемая редкими мягкими вспышками.<br/>А потом Фэанаро открыл глаза.<br/>Нет, ничего не изменилось. Или… Перед ним четко обозначились темные столпы колонн с отсвечивающими на них огненными всполохами длинных факелов. Темные своды залы пропадали где-то в вышине. А сам он — насколько ощутил Фэанаро — расположился на троне посреди чертогов.</p>
<p>Определенно, это место ему знакомо… Но неужели снова? Видение, в котором видел он Ангамандо глазами врага — неужели оно? Нет, слишком все реально, странно в то же время… Это уже не он.<br/>Но вот бесшумно из полутьмы вынырнул высокий силуэт, склонился низко. И Фэанаро понял, что ради этого приема он и находится здесь.<br/>Лица вошедшего разглядеть не было возможности — тот что-то проговорил, но слова рассыпались эхом, не позволяя разобрать. Тогда он сделал знак подойти ближе, и силуэт послушался, но краски расплылись, сменяясь, выцветая, и обретая контуры вновь.</p>
<p>Закопченные серые стены залы нависали, давя сверху — мрачное место, более всего напоминающее темницу. Стража с обнаженными мечами стояла подле пленника — эльфа, закованного в цепи и измученного, казалось, до предела. Огненные блики выхватывали на теле его раны и шрамы. Он сидел, опустив голову; длинные волосы, спускающиеся по плечам, закрывали его лицо.</p>
<p>В другое время, будь он собой — Фэанаро ощутил бы сочувствие, и праведный гнев. Но гнева не было. Нолдо знал — судьба эльфа решена, и ничто, ничто не спасет его от этой участи. У пленника имелся последний шанс на быструю смерть, но был упущен, а потому…<br/>Мимолетный знак рукой, и эльфа схватили, поволокли в противоположную дверь в конце зала.<br/>Только чужие глаза, блеснувшие напоследок из-под копны волос, сверкнули с такой пробирающей живой ненавистью, что, будь то возможно, прикончили бы его на месте.<br/>Однако, стены все же покачнулись, сомкнулись над ним, чтобы возжечься во тьме пылающим угольком.</p>
<p>Глаза быстро, за доли секунды привыкли к темноте, и даже более — он отчетливо и ясно видел перед собой дракона.<br/>Огромная, во много раз превышающая его рост голова существа покоилась на полу, а сам Фэанаро-Моринготто поглаживал дракона по золотистой чешуе, одновременно из ноздрей того вырывался обжигающий для всего живого дым, наполняя скрытую во мраке огромную залу, и тут же тая в воздухе.<br/>Нолдо чувствовал, сколь приятно-согревающе полыхает внутри сущности дракона пламя. Казалось, это тепло облегчало некую странную боль… Но какую? До конца понять он не мог.</p>
<p>Белесый лист пергамента, развернутый на столе во всю длину.<br/>Чистый, ни единой буквы. Он держит в руках перо. Что следует написать ему? Он не… Помнит.<br/>Путаясь в собственной памяти и мыслях, Фэанаро словно против воли вывел: «Я поклялся. Я убью тебя.»<br/>Нет, что-то здесь не так. Не должно быть так! Он в злости скомкал бумагу, и скомкался мир.</p>
<p>Кэннар все еще спала, погруженная в сон.<br/>Нолдо глубоко выдохнул, поняв, что наконец и вправду не спит. Потрогал слегка горячую голову — странно. Тревога отпустила его, но не покинуло подозрение.<br/>Вдруг эльф встрепенулся, вскочил.<br/>— Кэннар, — резко шепнул он. — Вставай, уходим.</p>
<p>Дева вздрогнула, быстро распахнув глаза. На секунду в них мелькнула растерянность, но за ней — узнавание. Она вспомнила всё, что случилось, и в следующее мгновение была уже на ногах потому что видела, что спутник её чем-то серьёзно обеспокоен. Ноги всё ныли — видимо, короткого сна оказалось недостаточно. Да и не более двух часов она проспала по ощущениям.</p>
<p>— А? — спросила она, протирая глаза. — Что-то случилось?<br/>— Я чувствую опасность, — непонятно ответил Фэанаро, уже стоя у двери и разбираясь с замком. — Сюда скоро придут.<br/>— Кто придёт?<br/>— Орки. Проверяющие.</p>
<p>— Эээ… — протянула Кэннар, так и не сумев понять, с чего эльда это взял. Но впрочем, это не было важно. Она ведь в конце концов решила доверять его чутью и умениям.<br/>Фэанаро распахнул дверь, стремительно выходя в пыльную залу, и ей ничего не оставалось кроме как последовать за ним. Но во время скорых шагов сквозь пустое пространство девушка сообразила ещё кое-что.<br/>— А куда мы идём-то теперь?<br/>— Туда, где нас точно не станут искать, — на ходу сказал Фэанаро, уверенно поворачивая направо.</p>
<p>Кэннар не стала расспрашивать дальше. Ну, а что толку-то, всё одно она это место плохо знает, да и, признаться, предпочла бы никогда не узнавать. Тем более, что если сюда и впрямь придёт стража, всполошенная её побегом, то лучше б им идти в темпе, не отвлекаясь на переговоры.</p>
<p>И они снова шли по всё тем же мрачным коридорам, уже более знакомым ей. Вот здесь подъём по лестнице, поворот в сторону…<br/>Кэннар всё-таки остановилась.<br/>— Фэанаро? — позвала она. — Мы что, возвращаемся в темницы?</p>
<p>Он обернулся через плечо. В темноте тоннеля, не освещенного факелами, эльдиэ смутно видела его лицо, но сумела различить на нём уже знакомую кривую усмешку.<br/>— Хочешь что-то спрятать — положи это на самое видное место, — сообщил он со странным весельем в голосе. — Мы идём в казармы тюремного блока. Там сейчас никого нет, все заняты тем, что ищут нас с тобой.</p>
<p>— Да, — согласилась Кэннар. — Но разве не по этой дороге придут те, о ком ты сказал? Нам лучше будет разминуться с ними. Может есть окольный путь?</p>
<p>— Ты права, — равнодушно ответил тот, — орки придут этой же дорогой… Потому идем! — Фэанаро резко тронулся с места, продолжая шагать вперед все тем же размеренно-уверенным шагом.</p>
<p>— Обходной путь существует, — сообщил он, спустя некоторое время, и вновь вдруг принялся перебирать волосы, но на этот раз какими-то нервными движениями.<br/>— До него пути еще минут шесть. Орки идут быстрее, чем я рассчитывал, да и мы задержались, — лицо нолдо посерьёзнело, и он наконец подвел неумолимый итог: — Мы не успеем дойти, Кэннар.</p>
<p>Дева остановилась.<br/>— Значит всё? — выдохнула она удивленно и даже с неким скепсисом. — Ты скрывался столько времени чтобы попасться теперь?</p>
<p>Где-то невдалеке уже слышен был тяжелый топот, и звон оружия.<br/>Фэанаро проигнорировал её слова и чутко прислушался. А затем… Схватил её за руку и резко потащил влево — в узкий проход, которого сама эльдиэ ввек бы не заметила. Приблизился к единственной двери в конце, и, прильнув к ней, на несколько секунд застыл, а после кивнул Кэннар, словно говоря, что все в порядке.<br/>Он дернул за незапертую створку, вошел и дева тоже, но стоило ей увидеть внутренности обшарпанной комнатушки, как она замерла.<br/>За грубым шкафчиком, на столь же грубом столе с единственной на нем свечкой, дрых, развалившись, орк. Самый настоящий — грязный, мерзкий и очень близко.<br/>Фэанаро приложил к губам палец, чуть приподняв уголки губ.<br/> «Тихо, напился он, да не стоит будить, » — услышала она мысль.</p>
<p>Шум, между тем, приближался, и совсем скоро грохот тяжелых сапог раздался прямиком за дверью их ненадежного укрытия. Если только кому-то из тех придет в голову заглянуть сюда, если только проснется этот орк… Нет, грубая лающая речь постепенно отдалялась.</p>
<p>Наконец стало тихо.<br/>Орк всхрапнул чуть громче, и дёрнулся.<br/>Фэанаро жестом указал Кэннар на дверь, и они тотчас выскользнули наружу.</p>
<p>Знакомая уже дорога, но в самом конце, где должен был уже начинаться коридор, ведущий к железным воротам, Фэанаро свернул на развилке в другую сторону.<br/>Кэннар ощутила, как сгустился воздух — видимо в этой части с вентиляцией было совсем туго — и чем дальше они шли, тем большая духота повисала вокруг. На очередном повороте потолок резко понизился, а в каменистой стенке прохода возник ряд низеньких железных дверок, возле одной из которых её проводник остановился.<br/>Здесь царила тишина.</p>
<p>— Ф-фу… — выдохнула девушка, едва ощутив застарелую вонь, пропитавшую воздух темной комнатушки. Склонила голову, прижимая к носу воротник рубашки. Пахло потом и кислым спиртом, и ещё чем-то, чего эльдиэ даже знать не хотела.<br/>— Зато мы в относительной безопасности, — с тихой усмешкой выдохнул Фэанаро, опуская ключ в карман и обернулся к ней.<br/>— Как ты? Здесь уже не выйдет спать. И не представляю, где именно теперь выйдет.</p>
<p>— Если честно, то паршиво, — призналась эльдиэ, попытавшись выдвинуть из-под стола занозистую табуретку и брезгливо отшатнувшись, когда с неё упал на пол и пополз в сторону двери большой рыжий таракан.<br/>— Но это не важно. Если надо идти, я буду идти, пока не упаду. Лучше так, чем сгинуть в клетке от того что тебе просто перестали давать хлеб.</p>
<p>Она проговорила это не хмурясь, только ощутила мимолетное желание вздохнуть — но со здешними ароматами этого лучше было не делать. Отыскав наконец относительно чистый стул в дальнем углу, Кэннар забралась на него вместе с гудящими ногами.<br/>Фэанаро только прислонился спиной к стене.<br/>— Песня подсказала мне верного спутника. — пожал эльф плечами. — И я не сомневаюсь.</p>
<p>Легкая улыбка, кажется тронула его губы, но в полутьме комнатушки этого особо не было заметно. Дева потянулась рукой к свече, но тут же вляпалась локтем в какой-то пролитый на стол мерзкий жир и вздрогнула.<br/>— Отвратительно так, — сообщила она. — И как только им самим не противно. Впрочем верно подобные создания лишены какой-либо брезгливости. У нас говорят, они пожирают любую падаль, гниль и даже себе подобных.</p>
<p>— Отвратительнейшие существа из всех, что видел я на этой земле… — согласился с ней эльда. — И большего, чем презрение, они не заслуживают.<br/>С коротким вздохом он сложил руки на груди</p>
<p>Кэннар сглотнула, поднимая опустившиеся веки.<br/>— Ладно, — сказала она. — Что у нас дальше? Они успокоятся только когда поймают меня, верно? Значит нам надо будет уйти из этой части. Да и еды не помешало бы всё же отыскать. Что ты там говорил по поводу кухонных?</p>
<p>— А это значит, — развел руками Фэанаро, — что они не успокоятся. Вероятно, поисками занимается несколько небольших отрядов… Один из них обязательно вскоре сюда вернется. Я не знаю, когда именно этого ждать, но если почувствую их вблизи — у нас останется меньше шансов скрыться.</p>
<p>Он прикрыл глаза, и легонько взъерошил темные волосы. А потом принялся тихо бормотать что-то глядя перед собой и водя руками в воздухе — словно бы он рисовал ими какую-то схему. Но вдруг опустил ладони и затих, точно вспомнил чего-то.</p>
<p>— Судя по всему, к кухонным так же подходит несколько ходов, но я слишком смутно помню ту часть, — произнес Фэанаро после некоторого молчания. — Одна дорога — кажется, длинный коридорный перешеек, либо мост через пролом. В любом случае, нечто прямое. Прятаться там негде. Если пересечём — попадем к кухонным. Как будем действовать дальше, разберемся на месте. Уверен, как только я увижу те комнаты, вспомню, что к чему.</p>
<p>— В любом случае надо будет туда идти, — подвела итог Кэннар. — Ты уже был там, раз находил еду прежде. Значит всё это не так уж безнадежно.<br/>Но об этом станем волноваться позже. В первую очередь нам стоит понять, когда вернутся поисковые отряды. Желательно уйти отсюда раньше.</p>
<p>Честно говоря, она уже начинала ощущать это — как последовательно одна за другой движутся мысли в голове — признак усталости столь большой, что ты перестаешь уже её замечать. Тогда всё окружающее становится смутным, как во сне, и ты видишь только то, на чём фокусируешься. И чем долее ты смотришь в одну точку, тем выше вероятность того, что ты уже спишь.</p>
<p>Вот теперь душная каморка резко смазалась и уплыла куда-то. Эльдиэ увидела ночное небо — синее-синее небо без единой звезды. Оно было везде, было таким ярким…<br/>Кэннар моргнула, с трудом выплывая из сна обратно в реальность и с силой потерла глаза ладонями, провела по вискам. Мутным взглядом уставилась на расплывающийся силуэт Фэанаро у стены… Кажется он только что сказал ей что-то?</p>
<p>— Прости, — выдохнула она. — Сознание уплывает. О чем ты говорил?</p>
<p>Эльф выпрямился, послав ей быстрый взгляд.<br/>— Ты права, — коротко произнес он, бесшумно меняя шагами комнату. — Предпочтительнее убраться отсюда побыстрее. Но в таком состоянии ты едва ли долго продержишься… Ладно, попробуй поспать, — он пожал плечами, обведя рукой комнату. — Ангамандо в целом — само по…<br/>И в это же мгновение Фэанаро прекратил мерять шагами пол, застыв на месте. Вероятно из-за грохота и гама, раздавшегося в коридоре.</p>
<p>Ещё немного и Кэннар с ужасом увидела, как заходила ходуном дверь, словно снаружи её пыталась открыть целая орава орков! Чей-то тяжелый грубый кулак пару раз вдарил по хлипким доскам, едва не проломив их.<br/>— Открыва-ай! — хрипло гаркнул голос. — Ишь, думаешь заперся — и от обыска отлынуть смогешь?</p>
<p>Нужно было делать что-то и срочно, но Кэннар всё не могла скинуть оцепенение. А секунды утекали одна за одной.</p>
<p>— Кого там носит, раздери балрог?! — прохрипел вдруг Фэанаро, копируя грубый орочий голос. — Али одна казарма на всех стала?</p>
<p>Не сказать, что вышло сильно похоже. Эльдиэ внутренне ойкнула, готовясь к худшему. Но затем… Орк заткнулся и новых ударов по двери не последовало. Тут же к её великому удивлению раздался быстро удаляющийся топот сапог и стало очень тихо.</p>
<p>Фэанаро развернулся, развел руками и облегчённо хихикнул.<br/>— Сработало. Кажется, они ушли.</p>
<p>— Хотела бы я знать, почему, — медленно проговорила Кэннар, всё ещё пораженно косясь на дверь. — Ты извини, но твой голос на орочий похож, как тронный зал Менегрота на эту каморку. Разве что дверь приглушила…</p>
<p>Она сидела не шевелясь ещё несколько секунд, и вдруг вскочила с места, также подходя ближе к двери.<br/>— Нам нельзя здесь оставаться! Они могли уйти за подкреплением, или начальству доложить, или ещё что… На ходу я не усну, нам только нужно добраться до какого-нибудь укрытия. Не по всей же крепости они рыщут?</p>
<p>— Разумеется… — задумчиво-согласно пробормотал нолдо, приложив руку к подбородку. — Они осмотрят все ближние к воротам этажи — обычно пленники стремятся сбежать… Но мы исключение, — эльф коротко усмехнулся, и продолжил говорить тихим шепотом.<br/>— Значит прежде всего — часть средних и начальные подземные этажи, где мы сейчас находимся. А то, что ниже… — голос Фэанаро пресекся, — глубинные, и нижние этажи — обитель Моринготто и ближайших его слуг. Орки туда и носу сунуть не смеют. Поищем подходящее место.</p>
<p>Он сделал шаг, и оказался прямо перед дверью. Вынул ключи. С тихим щелчком открыл замок.<br/>Сощурился, чуть приоткрыв створку, и оглянулся на эльдиэ:<br/>— Никого. Идем.</p>
<p>Дорога вновь была почти пустынна, и лишь шаги их часто перемежал далекий глухой гул.<br/>Они покинули зону темниц, спустились еще ниже — гадкого орочьего запаха здесь поубавилось, и воздух стал свежее и прохладнее.<br/>Кэннар дорогу видела как во сне. По правде говоря, она и впрямь почти спала на ходу, еле волоча ноги. Встреться им сейчас какой отряд — и Фэанаро пришлось бы за руки тащить её за ближайшую колонну — собственной скорости медленной улитки ей бы точно не хватило.</p>
<p>Здесь, впрочем, путь стал интереснее. Встречались комнаты, двери. Иногда прямо в коридорах попадались груды ящиков или деревянная мебель.<br/>— Производственные этажи, — пояснил её спутник. — Мы почти что пришли.</p>
<p>Эльдиэ только кивнула, зашатавшись на ходу и чуть не упав. В животе уже порядком ныло, как бы намекая ей, что пора чего-нибудь съесть. Но есть было нечего, а отдыхать негде.</p>
<p>— Отлично, — Фэанаро завернул в незаметный закуток и уперся руками в стоящую бочку. Бочка, впрочем, здесь была не одна — старые, пузатые и прогнившие, они кучкой стояли у стены, ожидая своего часа.<br/>Эльф отодвинул в сторону обитую железными обручами крышку ближайшей бочки, глянул внутрь.<br/>— Полезай, — кивнул он Кэннар. — Пахнет не ахти, но и крышку тебе незачем закрывать полностью.<br/>— А? — только и переспросила девушка. — Зачем?<br/>— Я пойду за едой один, ты слишком устала, — коротко пояснил эльда. — Обещаю, что вернусь.</p>
<p>Сил спорить у эльдиэ не оставалось, да и, по правде говоря, не особо ей и хотелось идти дальше. Она послушно заглянула внутрь бочки. Перелезла через край, присев. Пахло тут сыростью и затхлостью, но, после ароматов орочьих казарм, этот небольшой запах оказался просто ничем. Тем более, что места хватало, хотя и впритык, но Кэннар могла даже не подгибать голову.</p>
<p>Фэанаро послал ей прощальный взгляд и надвинул крышку.<br/>— Для твоего же блага лучше будет не высовываться. Не знаю, сколько времени займет поиск еды… Но постарайся продержаться. — услышала она, и затем только удаляющиеся легкие шаги.<br/>Кэннар осталась одна в темноте.<br/>Очень скоро её голова упала на грудь, и эльдиэ забылась тяжелым сном.<br/>Мимо несколько раз проходили отряды орков. Они спешили по своим делам и никто из них не додумался приподнять крышку старой бочки.<br/>Фэанаро всё не возвращался.</p>
<p>Иногда Кэннар, вздрогнув приподнимала голову, приоткрывала глаза. Потом опускала её обратно и через секунду уже снова спала.<br/>Ей долго не снилось ничего — только чернота перед глазами — слишком устали её тело и сознание. А сны, пришедшие затем, оказались столь же черны и беспросветны, как эти бесконечные темные коридоры. То ей виделись стаи черных летучих мышей, носящихся во тьме и одиночестве гигантских мрачных залов. То затем они сменялись фигурой в черном плаще и маске, что воздевала руки, и — в мгновение ока — вокруг становились толпы таких же неотличимых друг от друга фигур. Потом она вдруг обнаруживала, что все они плоские, нарисованные. Дул холодный ветер, фигуры опрокидывались и скатывались с накренившегося пола в бездну. И она, не удерживаясь на скользком полу, летела вслед за ними.</p>
<p>И вот она увидела ещё один зал — огромный, пустынный, с потолком выше неба, что скрывался за клубящейся тьмой. Столпы колонн уходили в ничто, отполированный чёрный пол зеркалом отражал их. И мрачно светились алые огни факелов за разбитыми стеклами витражей, отбрасывая блики на горой возвышавшийся в центре трон.<br/>И там, высоко, над вершиной этой горы, сияли три звезды ярче пламени, серебрянее тысяч ночных светил…</p>
<p>— Просыпайся, спящая королевна.</p>
<p>Видение сгинуло, растворилось. Перед Кэннар вновь возникли рассохшиеся доски старой бочки, по которым снаружи кто-то легонько стучал.</p>
<p>— Явился, — тихонько проворчала эльдиэ, со вздохом вытягивая руки кверху и пытаясь сдвинуть крышку бочки. Получилось не с первого раза, но в конце-концов она выпрямилась в полный рост и откинула назад растрепавшиеся волосы.<br/>Фэанаро стоял здесь же, но внимание девушки привлек не он, а большая эмалированая кастрюля, стоящая на соседней бочке.<br/>— Куриный суп, — с улыбкой пояснил эльф, ткнув в кастрюлю поварешкой. — И немного блинов с вишневым чаем на закуску. Чай, кстати, внутри — мне пришлось добавить его за неимением молока, или других жидкостей, и в итоге они чуть подгорели. Суп густоват, но это и неважно. Надеюсь, таким угощением я замолю столь долгое отсутствие? — полунасмешливо осведомился он.</p>
<p>— Не заметила долгого отсутствия, — отделавшись от секундной растерянности ответствовала Кэннар. — Большую часть времени спала. Правда, дрянь всякая снилась, надо заметить. Но погоди, — её голос резко скакнул на тон выше, — ты что, сам всё это готовил?<br/>Она приподняла бровь, уставившись на кастрюлю, попыталась сделать шаг вперед, но забыла что стоит в бочке.<br/>Раздался грохот, который наверное, мог перебудить всех орков Ангбанда вместе взятых. А эльдиэ, раздраженно зашипев, потерла рукой расквашенный нос. Проклятая бочка не выпускала её ноги, а Фэанаро только насмешливо наблюдал за её попытками высвободиться.<br/>Наконец кое-как Кэннар удалось отделаться от «временного убежища» и встать уже нормально на ноги.</p>
<p>— Чудесно, — зло сообщила она. — Через сколько, по твоему, сюда на этот грохот сбежится пол-Ангбанда?<br/>— Порядок, Кэннар, — пожал тот плечами. — Мы одни здесь. Орки бы мигом притопали, да здесь они редко проходят. Что ж, — эльф абсолютно спокойно протянул Кэннар вторую поварешку. — Подкрепиться в любом случае не помешает.</p>
<p>Фэанаро первым отхлебнул собственное варево. На лице его появилось задумчивое выражение, эльф склонил голову. Потом взял с соседней тарелки блин, и, свернув в трубочку, откусил.<br/>— Весьма аппетитно, — заключил он. — Не находишь?</p>
<p>Кэннар с неким сомнением заглянула в кастрюлю. Её содержимое, пожалуй, напоминало суп, но только без бульона. Впрочем, по правде говоря, сейчас она съела бы что угодно.</p>
<p>— Ммм, — сказала эльдиэ, попробовав еду. — Это… Интересно на вкус. Как будто бы… Что ты туда добавлял?<br/>— Ну, — отвлекся от кастрюли Фэанаро. — Я перепутал, и при готовке блинов сначала разбил яйцо не в ту кастрюлю… И сыпанул туда сахара вместо соли… Но немного. Собственный рецепт, знаешь ли.<br/>Он улыбнулся, свернув последний оставшийся ему блин и покрутил в руке длинную поварешку, помолчал немного. Легкая невеселая усмешка мелькнула на лице его, и погасла.<br/>— Самый странный обед в моей жизни, — выдохнул он наконец, отложив поварешку в сторону. — Куриный суп в сердце Ангамандо…<br/>Кэннар ничего не ответила, она была занята.</p>
<p>Пустую кастрюлю вместе с тарелкой из-под блинов Фэанаро засунул в ту же бочку, в которой она до этого пряталась, накрыл крышкой. В целом, можно было отправляться дальше, тем более что Кэннар чувствовала себя вполне сытой и даже немного отдохнувшей, и вообще повеселела. Она даже могла бы сейчас спеть ещё одну застольную дориатскую песню, если б в том вдруг появилась нужда. Но нужда была, в основном, только в быстром и бесшумном шаге.</p>
<p>— Мы почти миновали средние этажи, — сообщил эльда, ступая под арку широкого коридора. — Ниже есть другие уровни темниц — для более важных пленников, но орков там быть не должно. Зато есть опасность повстречать кого-нибудь похуже…</p>
<p>Девушка только тихонько вздохнула. Она не хотела думать ни о том, что может повстречаться им на нижних этажах чёрного лабиринта крепости, ни об итоге их пути. Ведь встретят-то они того кто страшнее всех орков и балрогов, и даже мерзкого типа в черной маске. И как-то ещё надо будет попытаться его убить.<br/>Ну правда. Хотя бы попытаться. И умереть с честью.</p>
<p>Путь снова сливался в бесконечную мешанину, но Кэннар уже привыкла к тому, что её спутник не раздумывая выбирает дорогу. Да и не хотелось ей, пожалуй, чтобы дорога эта слишком быстро закончилась. Жить хотелось. Хотя бы даже в этих темных коридорах, но жить. Ощущать гладкий камень под своими руками, чувствовать как булькает в животе съеденный суп. Дышать, в конце-концов.<br/>Может, в Мандос они и прибудут героями, да и смирилась с этой участью эльдиэ, но спешить — не спешила. Никуда Моргот не денется, подождёт там в своём мрачном зале.</p>
<p>Поневоле ей представилась развалившаяся на каменном троне фигура со звездами на голове и неразличимым в темноте лицом. Вот так сидит он там, планы свои коварные вынашивает. А тут они с Фэанаро врываются в тронный зал и такие: «Привет, мы тебя убивать пришли.»</p>
<p>Кэннар фыркнула на ходу, не в силах сдержаться. Подумала о том, что ей самой для полной картинки топора не хватает. Или сковороды. У её проводника-то хоть меч есть.<br/>— Ничего, — мотнула она головой на вопросительный взгляд Фэанаро.</p>
<p>Очередной проход превратился в широкую галерею с высоким потолком и привел их к началу длинной винтовой лестницы, гладкой полированной спиралью уходившей вниз.<br/>А затем начался спуск столь долгий, что дева и впрямь начала думать, что ступени не закончатся никогда. С редких площадок отсвечивали на камне рыжие блики далекого огня, но потом всё утонуло в тьме столь беспросветной, что даже её зрение с трудом помогало различать дорогу. И очередная ступень стала наконец полом огромного зала, в котором лестница нашла своё завершение.</p>
<p>Нижние этажи оказались совсем иными, чем думала Кэннар. Ни грохота, ни бурлящей лавы, ни слепящего огня балрогов. Здесь было Тихо.<br/>Тихо очень необычной глубокой тишиной. И даже когда Фэанаро зашептал, что надо уходить от основной дороги, тишина никуда не делась. Она была слишком полной и великой, чтобы тонкий голос одинокого эльда оказался способен её нарушить.</p>
<p>«Ничто, » — вдруг мысленно сказала себе эльдиэ.</p>
<p>Здесь коридоров почти не было. Только сменяющие друг друга галереи и залы — каждый гигантский как целый мир. И в этой несказанной глубине, на этих холодных пространствах Великой Тишины, эльдиэ наконец ощутила, насколько она отрезана от знакомого ей мира. И ей стало грустно.<br/>Вернулась усталость, неотвратимо возрастающая с каждым шагом. Но кроме неё не менялось Ничего. Ангбанд был. Но только он.</p>
<p>А потом она увидела огонь. Далеко в конце зала — плывущую бесшумно тень в облаке огня. Не такую, как там сверху, совсем другую. Те двое рядом с ней показались бы тлеющими угольками в разведенном детьми костре, рядом с величественным потоком лавы, медленно и неотвратимо погребающим под собой города.</p>
<p>Фэанаро сдёрнул её назад, не говоря ничего. Вцепился в руку, таща за собой. И они побежали так, как Кэннар бегать ещё не случалось.<br/>Но и тогда тишина не нарушилась, и эхо их шагов не достигло стен.</p>
<p>Ветер пронзительно свистел в ушах, и Кэннар почти летела сквозь тишину, едва успевая переставлять ноги. Сердце колотилось уже где-то в горле, но нельзя было остановиться, нельзя вздохнуть. Ни секунды передышки.<br/>Фэанаро сжимал её руку так, что было больно, но пожалуй лишь благодаря этому она всё ещё не остановилась. Не упала ничком на гладкий черный гранит.<br/>Легкие уже горели, воздуху не хватало критически, ноги начинали заплетаться сами собой. Кэннар знала — ещё немного и она споткнется чтобы больше никогда не подняться. И столь обидно-горьким было это знание, что ей хотелось кричать с досады.</p>
<p>Пол ушел вниз, оборвавшись в бездонную пропасть, но её спутник не остановился даже на мгновение. Тонкий мост без перил. Пустота с обоих сторон. И отчаянный бег на пределе возможностей.<br/>Лестница, ещё одна — ещё ниже. Эльдиэ даже не думала о том, куда они бегут. Лишь бы куда-нибудь. Куда-нибудь, где чёрное пламя их не найдёт.<br/>Прямо, прямо, налево… Ещё одна последняя секунда и они остановились.<br/>Кэннар с размаху упала прямо на пол, не сумев удержать равновесие. Ободрала бок, кажется, но даже не обратила на это внимания. Собравшись, с хриплым выдохом села и увидела наконец мощные створки ворот, едва высвечивающиеся во тьме очередной огромной залы. Железные, украшенные литым орнаментом из непонятных символов. Фэанаро стоял к ней спиной, склонив голову и, кажется, изучал узор.</p>
<p>Но вот он, видимо, что-то решив, осторожно толкнул внутрь тяжелую створку. И та отошла — легко, несмотря на кажущийся огромным вес, и совершенно бесшумно.<br/>Кэннар встала. Мелькнула мысль о том, что быть может это и есть тронный зал. Потом другая — о том, что она не в самом удачном для геройства состоянии и надо бы было отдохнуть ещё раз перед тем как заходить. И третья — о том, что первые две мысли дурацкие и ни к месту.</p>
<p>Фэанаро наконец обернулся, застыв напряженной тенью на фоне легкого, сочащегося из-за приоткрытой створки, свечения.<br/>«Здесь нас не обнаружат, » — услышала она. — «Но, ради Элберет, помни — любой шум, резкое движение — и мы трупы. »</p>
<p>И, не объясняя более ничего, он первым ступил в темень, растворившуюся впереди. Густую… Нет. Понемногу проявились вокруг очертания залы — роскошной, выложенной темно-узорчатой зеленоватой плиткой, на которых отблесками отсвечивали огненные всполохи, исходящие с дальнего её конца. И только один невнятный силуэт темным пятном чернел поодаль напротив путников. Фэанаро понял.<br/>Он никогда раньше, не считая снов, не видел этих существ вживую.<br/>Туша дракона возлежала на куче золота, и мощь чувствовалась даже в недвижном теле его — кожистые когтистые крылья, сложенные на спине… Чешуйчатый хвост, непрерывным кругом огибавший золотую гору. Медленно вздымающийся в спокойном дыхании загривок. И… золотистые глаза дракона. Изучающие вошедших, как показалось Фэанаро, с любопытно-кровожадной снисходительностью.<br/>Хвост существа волной дернулся, и, скребнув по настенным плитам, вернулся в обычное для дракона положение. Он неторопливо поднялся, рассыпая вокруг со звоном потоки золотых монет. Тело его переливалось, переходя от синих оттенков к зеленым. Но когти шаркнули по полу, дракон вытянул шею, полуобнажив сверкнувшие клыки.</p>
<p>Нолдо обнаружил, что не может сдвинуться с места, зачарованный неспешным приближением грациозного хищника. Все внутри взывало к побегу, но было бы, куда.<br/>Шаг, еще шаг, тихий перезвон…<br/>Конец? Что ж, он всегда втайне боялся смерти. Но не чудовищ.<br/>Фэанаро не отпустил руку Кэннар, не отвел взгляд даже, когда голова дракона, размером с его собственный рост оказалась совсем близко. Волна горячего воздуха обдала его вместе с эльдиэ с головы до ног, и нолдо прошиб пот, как в жаркой кузне возле горна…<br/>И ничего более не последовало.<br/>Дракон спокойно положил голову на лапы, и искоса, многозначительно, поглядел прямо на Фэанаро.</p>
<p>Он не дышал, казалось, вечность.<br/>Ждал, что дракон вот-вот легко закончит притворство — и набросится, опалит огнем, разорвет тело клыками… Нельзя, нельзя верить ни единому из Его слуг!</p>
<p>— Кажется, — тихо прошептала Кэннар. — Кажется, он хотел чтобы ты его погладил.</p>
<p>«Что, прости?» — пронеслось в его голове в первые секунды.<br/>Погладить… Вот это? Нечисть, должную убивать невинных волей Моринготто?<br/>Нолдо сглотнул, перевел взгляд на существо с огромными искрящимися пламенем глазами. У него самого — чем-то похожие…</p>
<p>— Погладить? — отрывисто произнес он. — Ты серьезно?</p>
<p>Дракон еще больше склонил голову на бок, и выражение его чешуйчатой морды стало удивительным умоляюще-просящим.<br/>На миг эльф опешил — от неожиданности. Мотнул головой: может, драконьи чары?<br/>Но он не чувствовал себя в чужой власти. Фэанаро с сомнением глянул в сторону Кэннар, а затем, не отпуская все еще её руки, чуть склонился к дракону.<br/>Взгляд эльфа осмотрел существо изучающе-внимательно — но дракон вновь шевельнул хвостом, и нолдо быстро отступил назад. Коротко выдохнул. Да, он боится. Боится оступиться сейчас и вдруг… Внезапно все пойдет наперекосяк…<br/>Нет, надо прийти в себя и уложить мысли по полочкам. Фэанаро прищурился и поправил волосы.<br/>Дракон издал тихий рокот, но совсем не гневный, и подполз на брюхе еще чуть ближе, словно играясь.</p>
<p>Нет, нолдо определенно не чувствовал опасности. Даже нечто манящее и притягивающее к существу.<br/>Хорошо. Если это необходимо, чтобы им выбраться отсюда живыми…<br/>— Хочешь, поглажу? — ласковым тоном произнес Фэанаро, вытянув одну руку вперед.<br/>И медленно, с осторожностью, коснулся прохладно-теплой переливчатой чешуи.<br/>Ощущение было… Непередаваемым. Он провел пальцами по морде и голове дракона, и тот с наслаждением полуприкрыл глаза нижними веками.<br/>И вдруг в памяти эльфа отчетливо скользнуло воспоминание — точнее, сон. В недавнем сне он тоже гладил дракона, но… В теле Моринготто. И сравнивая сейчас, Фэанаро удивлялся, насколько все ощущалось близким к реальности.<br/>Но теперь он не спит.</p>
<p>— Он нас не тронет, — шепнул эльф застывшей у стены Кэннар, и обратился уже к дракону, пытаясь подобрать соответствующую интонацию.<br/>— Она, — указал Фэанаро на эльдиэ. — Мой друг. Не трогай её. Ты понял?</p>
<p>По внимательным и умным глазам дракона, можно было сказать, что да.</p>
<p>— Мы здесь… Немного отдохнем. Ты не против? — осторожно произнес эльф, и дракон вновь отреагировал не более, чем махом хвоста.</p>
<p>— Удивительно… — тихо шепнул он своей спутнице. — Он почти как ручной.<br/>— Да не то слово, — также тихо ответила Кэннар. — Это даже не удивительно, это что-то маловероятное.</p>
<p>Краем глаза Фэанаро успел заметить, как уселась на теплые плиты пола его спутница, и блаженно склонила голову к груди, предаваясь сну. Да, столь долгая перебежка любого бы утомила…<br/>А сам он к тому же, в отличии от Кэннар, отнюдь не спал три часа в бочке.<br/>И потому, привалившись к теплому боку дракона, Фэанаро ощутил усталость, словно цепями оковывающую все тело. И нолдо не стал противиться — отогнал беспокойства подальше. Здесь — они в полной безопасности. Да и тварюга смышленной оказалась… Эльф рассеянно, в последних секундах сознания провел рукой по гладкой, и ощутимо-знакомой чешуе.<br/>А затем провалился в бессознательность.<br/>И не видел снов — только черноту. Но в ней все же сияли звезды, и пульсирующее тепло свернувшегося рядом комочка волнами наполняло уставшее тело.</p>
<p>Сколько минуло времени, Фэанаро, проснувшись, понять не смог.<br/>Но дракон направил на эльфа любопытный взгляд, а затем перевалился с пола на лапы. Нолдо понял — тот давно уже ожидал его пробуждения, но будить не осмеливался, лежал смирно.</p>
<p>— Ты охранял меня? Спасибо, — коротко кивнул он существу.<br/>Нет, оно не было безмозглым животным. И Фэанаро знал, что был понят.<br/>Не явись они сюда — погибли бы… Времени на размышления тогда не было — но удача вновь посопутствовала ему.<br/>— Сейчас мы с Кэннар перекусим, и двинемся дальше.</p>
<p>Дева все еще дремала, но веки её уже вздрагивали.<br/>— Доброе утро, — кивнул ей нолдо, чуть усмехнувшись. — Если утро в Ангамандо в принципе можно называть таковым…</p>
<p>Из глубокого кармана одеяния Фэанаро выудил сверток с блинами и предусмотрительно захваченную флягу с водой.</p>
<p>Поели быстро и скромно — затем нолдо поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя вновь полным сил.<br/>С каждым перевалом, и с каждым шагом они приближаются к цели… И сейчас — она ближе, чем когда-либо. От осознания странно щемило сердце.<br/>— Скорее всего, — шепнул он эльдиэ, вздохнув. — Это наш последний привал в Ангамандо.<br/>И посмотрел в исхудалое лицо. Она все поняла.</p>
<p>— Прощай, — произнес он, напоследок потрепав шею дракона. Внутри того что-то пророкотало, точно существо отвечало тем же.<br/>Фэанаро улыбнулся.<br/>Впереди их ждало Испытание.</p>
<p>Призрачно-неосязаемое окружение почти не выныривало из здешней густой темноты. Фэанаро знал — ощущения его обманывают. Сейчас они находились на многие и многие лиги под землей, но давила не бесконечная толща, а сам мрак — пугающий, почти не расступавшийся перед немногочисленными факелами.<br/>Нолдо пытался отвлечься от угрюмых размышлений и затяжного молчания, считая шаги, но и тех слышно не было. Чувство времени терялось здесь, и не знал эльф, сколько уже идут они по тишине. Неприятно. Неуютно.</p>
<p>Фэанаро вздохнул тихо, рассеянно оглядев при редком свете собственные ноющие руки — единственное его напоминание о ином, настоящем мире. Рана, подстегивающая его: боль отзывалась в душе, возжигала гневное пламя.<br/>Поневоле всплыли в памяти заветные лица — матери и отца, семерых сыновей, но… Мутные и нечеткие, словно чужие даже. Связующая нить с теми, кого оставил он, тускнела с каждым днем, проведенным здесь, и теперь казалось нолдо, что всю уже жизнь скитается он по подземельям, а прошедшее — не более, чем фальшивка… И вот что странно — ему отнюдь не было грустно оставить их.<br/>В последнее время он слишком заострился на собственной цели. И теперь — оказался так к ней близко, как не случалось еще никогда.<br/>К слову сказать, присутствие самого Моринготто эльф не ощущал, но это было правильным. Разве станет обнаруживать себя темный Вала?<br/>Но иное ощущалось им еще острее, чем прежде — и Фэанаро в какой-то момент их пути свернул левее, двинувшись обходным путем поджидающей опасности.</p>
<p>Путь этот лежал через темницу — последнюю перед теми этажами, где даже немногим слугам дозволено было появляться.<br/>Нижние темницы разительно отличались от всех, ранее им виденных: здесь в тихом воздухе нашла свой приют Смерть. Большинство клетей пустовало, зияло своей чернотой. В иных, немногочисленных, лежали эльфы — уже отошедшие в Чертоги. Здешняя пустота… Их всех сгубила.<br/>Фэанаро огляделся. Неужели — совсем ни одного живого? И вдруг он остановился.<br/>В дальней камере с проржавевшей клетью еще дышало тело эльфа — истерзанное, до безобразия тощее. Сквозь грязные лохмотья проглядывали болезненные рубцы.<br/>Грудь его медленно вздымалась и опускалась, делая свои последние уже глотки темного воздуха.<br/>А лицо… Не было в нем ни смертного ужаса добычи перед хищником, ни покорного принятия своей судьбы. Алмазными холодными, острыми краями отливал единственный не заплывший глаз эльфа. Ему было плевать. Одной ногой стоял он в Чертогах Мандоса — пограничное состояние, когда еще при жизни открываются границы мира, и настоящее становится одновременно будущим и прошедшим.</p>
<p>Фэанаро вздрогнул. И вновь памятный сон и действительность слились воедино — этот взгляд… Бывшая когда-то темной, выцветшая радужка. Не он ли во сне взглянул на него с пожеланием смерти? Нет же… Быть такого не может.</p>
<p>Он повернул голову к Кэннар:<br/>— Прости. — ни то ей, ни то умирающему. — Мы здесь бессильны. Идем.</p>
<p>— Нет, подожди, — прошептала она. — Побудем с ним рядом. Умирать в такой темноте одному, должно быть, очень грустно.</p>
<p>Не дождавшись ответа, она опустилась на колени подле решетки. Молча, потому что слова были не нужны. Уходящий смотрел на неё, и Кэннар глаз не отводила тоже. По лицу её медленно катились слезы.<br/>Пока чужой взгляд не застыл мертвым стеклом.<br/>Пока не затихло окончательно прерывистое дыхание.</p>
<p>Вот и все.<br/>На их глазах оборвалась еще одна жизнь.<br/>Одна из сотен… Нет, тысяч, а может и более замученных здесь эльдар! Ни в чем не повинные создания. Гораздо более светлые и чистые, чем душа восседающего на здешнем троне…</p>
<p>Фэанаро глядел на бездыханное истерзанное тело, и в глубине глаз его медленно, мрачно и неотвратимо разгорался Огонь.</p>
<p>Брели по темной пустоши по прежнему молчаливо. По крайней мере, Фэанаро ни слова не шло на язык. Мелько через плечо оглянулся на затихшую Кэннар — лицо той сквозило печалью, и мрачной решительностью.</p>
<p>«Он победил, » — думала эльдиэ. — «Победил всё это.»<br/>В голову ей пришла мысль о том, что уже совсем скоро ждет её саму. Та же участь ведь, верно? А сумеет ли она победить, уйти несломленной, с чистым взглядом?<br/>Кэннар вздохнула. Пожалуй ей было страшно и грустно. И вечную глубинную тишину она уже ненавидела. И этот мрак, и черные коридоры — отчаянно, до боли в сердце.<br/>И не в силах выносить все эти наполнившие её чувства, эльдиэ запела.<br/>Едва слышно выводя слова, приходящие ей на ум.</p>
<p>Где-то наверху весна придёт<br/>Снег растает в кружево ручьёв<br/>Светлою росою станет лёд<br/>Яблонь лепестки уйдут в полёт<br/>И сплетутся с трелью соловьёв.</p>
<p>Звёздная капель совьёт узор<br/>Осияет земли чистый свет,<br/>Под тяжелым гребнем чёрных гор<br/>В глубине земли ему в ответ<br/>Мой блеснет остекленевший взор</p>
<p>Конец песни вышел совсем не таким, как ей бы хотелось, но отражал действительность куда правдивее, нежели жизнерадостные слова о том что всё будет хорошо.</p>
<p>— Кэннар. — тихо произнес Фэанаро, впервые со времени их остановки в темнице оглянувшись на неё. — Близко.</p>
<p>В черной тьме проступили факела, залив коридор тревожно-алым свечением. Собственная тень Кэннар сделалась черной и четкой, как вырезанная из бумаги и, казалось, разрезала потяжелевший воздух.<br/>Эльдиэ почувствовала, как заколотилось сердце — чужая, темная воля висела над этим местом. Проникала в самый разум, вычитывая все, что ни хотелось бы скрыть от чужих глаз.<br/>И неожиданная мысль пронзила её — конечно же Моринготто знает, что они здесь. Конечно же он знает, для чего они придут. Пасть на колени и молить о прощении…<br/>НЕТ!<br/>Дева тряхнула головой. Что за глупости? Это не её мысль!</p>
<p>Они огибали по кругу длинный коридор, пока огонь не выхватил из тьмы ступени лестницы — камень с темно-красными прожилками вел их к последнему в жизни испытанию.<br/>Кэннар пожалела, что Фэанаро ушел вперед — она хотела бы взять его за руку. Но друг её стоял уже перед началом, глядя на высокие, изукрашенные рунами ворота. Стоял недвижно, не решаясь идти дальше.<br/>В последний путь…<br/>Кэннар встала рядом.</p>
<p>Поднялись по немногим ступеням. Шаги тонули в тишине, прерываемой гулким стуком собственного сердца и срывающимся дыханием.<br/>Фэанаро легко, без лишнего звона, выхватил меч из ножен — только пламя сверкнуло на отблеске клинка. На долгие секунды холодный, сосредоточенный взгляд его остановился на лице девы. А после холод взорвался Пламенем.</p>
<p>— Я иду, — шепнул он коснувшись холодной каменной створки. — Прощай.</p>
<p>Ну уж нет.<br/>Фэанаро скользнул вперед, исчезнув по иную сторону ворот, но Кэннар, ощущавшая в эту секунду возмущение, а не страх, протиснулась следом в закрывающуюся щель.<br/>— Куда ещё? — возмущенно воскликнула она. А плевать теперь уже, можно хоть кричать в голос. Они ведь только что вошли в тронный зал, значит… Моргот видит их?<br/>Эльдиэ замерла, обводя взглядом бесконечные ряды колонн, потрясенно осознавая, что видела их во сне. Всё было таким живым, таким точным… И вот там, правее, должен стоять трон, и на нём…</p>
<p>Никого не было.</p>
<p>— Его… Нет, — тихо сказала она, оглядевшись полностью.<br/>— Нет…нет…нет…нет… — подтвердило эхо, искажая её голос в причудливые ноты.</p>
<p>— Его нет! Фэанаро!<br/>Она сорвалась с места, догоняя решительно направлявшегося вперёд эльфа.</p>
<p>— Мы подождем, — отрезал он, обернувшись лишь на мгновение.<br/>— Куда ты так несёшься? — сердито окликнула Кэннар, остановившись. — Мы пришли, можно больше никуда не торопиться!</p>
<p>Бесполезно. В который уже раз со времени знакомства Фэанаро полностью игнорировал её слова.<br/>Его черный на фоне пламени силуэт решительно удалялся от неё, всё ближе подходя к мрачной громаде трона в центре залы. Гулко звенели о полированный камень его шаги — странным музыкальным ритмом, и эльдиэ не стала вплетать в этот ритм свои — пытаться его догнать. И то верно — ни он, ни она уже никуда не денутся.</p>
<p>Знакомый ей пол чёрным зеркалом блестел под ногами, но теперь она видела, и это отличалось от видения — дорога к трону словно кровью залита была — вымощена неким красным камнем, что зловеще сверкал в алом сиянии.<br/>И было больше огня. Во сне её пламя шло издали, скрываясь за колоннами, здесь же оно вырастало из пола — из медных чаш, напоминающих причудливо извращенные цветы — и отсвечивало на каменных столпах, уходивших в бесконечность свода. Странные рунические символы, изображения, покрывали их сплошь темной резьбой, но стоило только подойти чуть ближе — и линии вспыхивали, точно словив в себя огненную искру. Кэннар знала наверняка, что дело здесь не в игре света.</p>
<p>Ещё три звонких удара — эльдиэ мимолетно сравнила их с падением капель в темнице далеко наверху — и Фэанаро замер перед скалой далеко впереди. Пламя теперь падало на него, окрашивая черные волосы в кроваво-багряный цвет, заставляя светиться алым кожу.<br/>Кэннар всё ждала, что теперь он обернется, вернется, но эльф… Поставил ногу на ступень и медленно поднялся до самого верха.<br/>И снова странное — он остался освещен пламенем, но только он, не черный камень вокруг.</p>
<p>— Фэанаро?<br/>Снова отдалось по залу непонимающее эхо её тихих слов. И ответ пришел.</p>
<p>— Ха, — усмехнулся эльф, и его голос прозвучал без всякого эха, и так отчетливо, словно он стоял к ней совсем близко.<br/>— Это станет моей предсмертной насмешкой, — сказал он. — Только представь — такое покушение, верно, весьма его заденет. Насколько выразительно я смотрюсь со стороны, Кэннар?<br/>— Довольно выразительно, — помедлив, ответила та, сбросив странное наваждение. — Понимаю что шутка, но тебе там не противно на Его месте сидеть?</p>
<p>— Не без этого, — хмыкнул Фэанаро в ответ. — В любом случае… — Он вдруг замолчал на секунду, но продолжил затем:<br/>— Ожидание может оказаться долгим. Садись. Ступени куда теплее напольных плиток.</p>
<p>Более эльф не сказал ни слова, и на долгие минуты в огненно-темном зале повисла тишь.<br/>Кэннар послушно подошла ближе и присела на ступени, не зная особо, что ещё теперь можно сказать. Они оба прекрасно понимали, что ждет их совсем скоро. Вот-вот зайдет темный вала в свой тронный зал и увидит, что два эльфа оккупировали его трон. Захватили, так сказать. То-то смеху будет.<br/>Ну и ладно Фэанаро — у того хоть меч есть. А ей с голыми руками на Моргота кидаться?</p>
<p>Эльдиэ грустно вздохнула. На героизм не тянуло совсем. Хотелось снова звёздочки увидеть, босиком по зеленой травке пройтись, молока теплого выпить с медом. Тем более, что, как понимала теперь Кэннар, ничего особо героического ей и не предстоит.<br/>Живо представилось, как она ходит вокруг закованной в черной доспех громады и пытается понять, куда её лучше ткнуть кулаком, чтоб не слишком больно удариться об железо, эльдиэ фыркнула и вынырнула наконец из своих раздумий.</p>
<p>— Знать бы, — мрачно и несколько зло произнес Фэанаро, — где его только носит.</p>
<p>— Да уж, — согласилась Кэннар. — Может, стоило заранее назначить ему встречу? Чтоб не опаздывал.<br/>Она усмехнулась, продолжая рассуждать вслух:<br/>— Впрочем, куда б ему торопиться. Он-то у себя дома, не то что мы с тобой. Эдак мы можем здесь и несколько дней прождать, кто знает? Ну или можно пошуметь. Мне в темнице скучно было, я песню спела — ты явился. Может теперь тоже сработает?</p>
<p>В голове у неё тут же сложились несколько язвительных строк про могучего айну, опаздывающего в собственный тронный зал и эльдиэ вопросительно оглянулась на Фэанаро.<br/>Тот согласно и с энтузиазмом качнул головой.</p>
<p>— Бедный Моргот сегодня устал, — ласково, с непередаваемым ехидством вывела Кэннар, — И на встречу решил не явиться.</p>
<p>Ну ещё бы — тревог целый вал —<br/>Впору в погреб пойти и напиться.</p>
<p>Вместо орков отряды тупиц —<br/>Бесполезные следствия темы.<br/>Злые эльфы бегут из темниц.<br/>Что ни глянь — то сплошные проблемы.</p>
<p>Даже в свой тронный зал запоздало<br/>Заглянёт и расстроится он,<br/>Ах мой бедненький маленький вала,<br/>Злые эльфы загадили трон.</p>
<p>Как теперь восседать на сем троне?<br/>Как теперь вообще дальше жить?<br/>Не помогут здесь стразы в короне.<br/>Будет Моргот сидеть и тужить.</p>
<p>И Фэанаро махнул рукой, весело подхватывая мотив:</p>
<p>Он уже насиделся в сарае<br/>За решеткой у Намо в цепях<br/>Поди плачет сидит, вспоминая<br/>Не заметив, что мы тут в гостях.</p>
<p>Сильмариллы, конечно, не стразы<br/>Вороватые ручки сожгли.<br/>Впрочем так ему, этой заразе<br/>Пусть старается — лечит угли!</p>
<p>Он вздохнул набирая воздуху, но вдруг резко осекся и замолчал, и с лица эльфа мгновенно испарилось всякое веселье. Словив нежданную догадку, дева оглянулась к дверям, ожидая уже увидеть входящего внутрь хозяина мрачной крепости, но… Нет. Никого. Только тишина.</p>
<p>— Странно, — произнес Фэанаро странным голосом. — Нет, ещё одно из всей череды странностей. Но почему? Почему все настолько…<br/>Он поднял собственную руку, поднёс ближе к лицу и уронил.<br/>— Кэннар, — прерывисто выдохнул он, вскакивая с трона. Сбежал по отшлифованным ступеням, и остановился напротив одной из чаш с пламенем. По виду эльфа можно было сказать, что тот взволнован, если не испуган.</p>
<p>— Помнишь — отряд орков тогда убрался восвояси! — воскликнул он. — Хотя даже эти дурни никогда не признали бы во мне своего. Или дракон — я полагал, он убьет нас. Да и откуда известно мне, как зовутся и выглядят эти существа? Никогда в жизни их не видел…<br/>Нолдо обернулся, и во взгляде его не было больше пламени, но была потерянность:<br/>— Я никогда не видел Ангамандо… Но везде нахожу верный путь.<br/>И это неспроста, Кэннар!</p>
<p>Он смотрел на неё, и эльдиэ всё ждала, что эльф продолжит, но он молчал, видимо ожидая от неё какого-то ответа.<br/>— Ну, — тихо сказала она. — Ты же пробыл здесь долго. Может понял… Логику?.. Этого места. Если она вообще есть, конечно. Но вот орки… Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что это был Его план? Ловушка? Что нам специально позволили сюда дойти?<br/>Дева вскочила на ноги, испуганно оглядевшись.<br/>— Но зачем бы Ему это? — продолжила она растерянно. — И то существо… Ты назвал его «дракон»? Но может он углядел в тебе родственную душу. Ты же fea e-naur, как и он.</p>
<p>Кэннар отчетливо вспомнила теплое искрящееся пламя в глазах дракона. Взглянула перед собой — в серые радужки своего собеседника. И нашла в них нечто неуловимо общее.<br/>Но видно было и что её слова отнюдь не успокоили Фэанаро.<br/>— О, нет… — тихо возразил эльф собеседнице, покачав головой. — Нет. — твердо повторил он, напряженно и даже зло сжав руку в кулак.<br/>Пламя в соседней чаше всколыхнулось, с треском рассыпалось мерцающими искрами.</p>
<p>Нолдо вздрогнул, рывком отступил на шаг назад. Лицо его приобрело некое болезненное выражение, как если бы он мучительно размышлял над чем-то ускользающим. Фэанаро приложил руки к вискам. А потом… Глаза его раскрылись вдруг широко-широко и наполнились ужасом. Эльдиэ ещё раз оглянулась на дверь, шагнула ближе.<br/>— Фэанаро? — тихо спросила она. — Что такое?<br/>Выражение его странно изменялось, искажаясь до неузнаваемости, искажаясь настолько, что ей сделалось неуютно.</p>
<p>— Фэанаро?..</p>
<p>Он взглянул на неё, прямо в глаза, и взгляд этот вдруг пронзил её насквозь.<br/>— Знаю, это странно, Кэннар… — сказал он тихо и голос его тоже изменился, сделавшись вдруг каким-то ломким и холодным.<br/>— Но Фэанаро здесь нет, и никогда не было.</p>
<p>Кэннар непроизвольно отступила на шаг назад.<br/>— Что ты… Сейчас сказал?</p>
<p>Её спутник стоял всё там же, но Кэннар всё казалось теперь, что перед ней незнакомец. Всё те же черты лица, неизменный полет тонких бровей, широкие светлые глаза, но почему она больше не могла выдерживать их взгляд? Что-то неуловимое навсегда переменилось, сломалось, и дева всё не могла понять что именно, как и что стало тому причиной.<br/>Тёмные чары?.. Безумие?..<br/>Она отступила ещё на шаг назад. Почему-то начали мелко дрожать пальцы, словно б от холода, хотя холодно не было. Пожалуй, впервые за всё время пребывания в темной крепости, Кэннар сделалось по-настоящему страшно.</p>
<p>— Что с тобой? — снова спросила она, теперь уже почти шепотом. — Ну не молчи, пожалуйста!</p>
<p>Он усмехнулся — странной холодной усмешкой, одними только углами губ.<br/>— Думаю, нам стоит познакомиться заново, Кэннар из народа Сумерек, — услышала она. — Мое имя — Мелькор.</p>
<p>Ааэ?<br/>Кэннар отступила ещё на шаг, давя ни к месту возникшую на губах усмешку и стараясь опустить приподнявшиеся брови. Получалось плохо.<br/>Сошел с ума. Ну точно. И то верно, что такая одержимость до добра никого не доводит. Но ей-то что делать сейчас? Придет в зал Моргот, а тут из двух героев один уже «готовый», а вторая без оружия.<br/>— Погоди, — сказала эльдиэ. — Погоди, что?<br/>Она прищурилась, окончательно отходя к колонне и соображая что делать, если потерявший разум Фэанаро в следующую секунду решит, например, что Моргот — это она, и кинется на неё с мечом.<br/>Ну допустим, она сбежит обратно из тронного зала, но он-то Ангбанд знает куда как лучше неё. И как же это будет глупо — умереть даже не от рук темного вала, а от рук сошедшего с ума друга. Вот уж к чему она точно не была готова.<br/>— Погоди, стой, — снова сказала она, постаравшись придать голосу успокаивающее звучание, с каким обращаются к больным.<br/>— Успокойся, дыши глубоко, — ласково продолжила она. — Всё в порядке. Ты — Фэанаро.</p>
<p>Тот лишь склонил голову набок и на лице его медленно расцвела какая-то болезненная улыбка.<br/>— Я пробыл Фэанаро уже без малого неделю, — сказал он всё так же тихо и твёрдо. — Хватит.</p>
<p>Кэннар вздохнула, с усталым скепсисом покосившись на стоящую в нескольких шагах фигуру. Нет, она не может сейчас ласково уговаривать обезумевшего эльда, впрочем… Безумия на лице того больше не наблюдалось, только усмешка какая-то странная всё играла на губах.</p>
<p>— Вот именно, что хватит, — сердито проговорила эльдиэ. — Кончай балаган и приходи в себя. Мы в сердце темной крепости и скоро умрём. Глупые шутки здесь ни к месту.</p>
<p>Она скрестила руки на груди и задрала кверху подбородок, показывая всю серьезность своих слов. В конце концов она умрет в течение ближайших нескольких часов, так какая разница, каким образом?</p>
<p>Темный силуэт на фоне пламени дрогнул, неожиданно сделав шаг. Но направился он не в сторону Кэннар, а ровно напротив — к громаде трона.<br/>— Знаешь, мне известно, где в этом зале хранится железная корона, — неожиданно заявил он и голос вопреки расстоянию прозвучал также близко, как прежде.<br/>— Да ладно?.. — выдохнула эльдиэ, постаравшись вложить в свой голос побольше сарказма. — Так может в таком случае заберем её и свалим отсюда, пока нас ещё не заметили?</p>
<p>Тень Фэанаро скользнула по зеркальному полу и скрылась за горой трона. Слова Кэннар утонули в мертвенной тишине. Теперь она словно бы осталась совсем одна в этом мрачном царстве, и это было… Грустно.<br/>Она ощутила снова, как сильно устала. И не физически даже, внутренне. Точно разлитый в глубине земли мрак выпил из неё всю радость и всю надежду.<br/>Она моргнула. Ещё раз. В глубине её темно-серых радужек отразились всё те же чувства, а за ними… Белый свет.<br/>Волна сияния прокатилась по залу.</p>
<p>Она разнеслась как разносится ветром пламя, покрыла, затопила всё бесконечное помещение, как всепроникающий облачный туман, не оставив тьмы ни в едином закоулке страшного зала. Зеркальный пол засверкал ей в ответ подобно тысяче молний, и Кэннар показалось, что она видит нетронутое снежное покрывало, мерцающее в звёздном свете. Да, эти три звезды она увидела отчетливо, и с каждым шагом держащей их в руках фигуры — всё ближе и всё яснее.</p>
<p>Три прозрачных, прозрачных как воздух… Нет, нет, не камня. Камень — это что-то мертвое, но это — отчаянно сверкающее — производило впечатление живого, и эльдиэ знала — они не холодные на ощупь. Теплые, как живая плоть, неземные, прекрасные — мимолетно она сравнила их с обитателями морских глубин, не камни, не сокровища, не было у них иного имени кроме данного их создателем — Сильмариллы.</p>
<p>Живые клубки света, не звёзды — звёзды холодны и бездушны — сплетенное кружево из лучей чистого сияния. Они отбрасывали радугу на каменные стены, само пространство подле них искрилось, как если б в нём носились мельчайшие серебряные угли. И краем глаза она заметила, как выцвел и умалился красный огонь, безоговорочно признав их первенство.</p>
<p>И лишь затем Кэннар подняла глаза выше, взглянув в лицо подошедшему вплотную Фэанаро… Да нет же, нет!</p>
<p>— Что скажешь? — всё также тихо спросил… Нет, совсем не Фэанаро. Кто-то другой, высокий и незнакомый, со светлыми-светлыми глазами, отражающими свет камней. Но что сказал он прежде? Нет, как может быть такое.<br/>Крутились где-то в голове все произошедшие события, и таяли, спотыкаясь о происходящее. И в конце-концов она закрыла рот, тряхнула головой, зажмурилась, отказываясь верить, отказываясь даже думать. Весь этот огромный ком, запутанный, как боль в опаленных руках, она смяла, скомкала ещё более и забросила на задворки сознания, заперев на ключ. Чтобы только не думать об этом сейчас.</p>
<p>— Ты варил куриный суп, — сказала Кэннар спокойно, только губы её сложились в улыбке, совершенно неуместной здесь. — И перепутал сахар с солью.</p>
<p>И никаких рассуждений, только утверждение. Ни единой мысли о произошедшем — это не важно. Пусть будет что угодно.</p>
<p>— Кажется, пятнадцать минут назад ты собирался сразиться с «заразой». Думала, теперь ты сошел с ума. Но сейчас выходит — с ума сошла я. Что, надо сказать, не удивительно.</p>
<p>Кэннар тихо усмехнулась, всё также растягивая губы в довольно-спокойной улыбке. И стала думать. Вслух. Потому что какая разница, если всё происходящее — только видение в её голове?</p>
<p>— Проклятье, — сказала она. — Ну что теперь. Я ведь всё ещё в темнице там, наверху. Это всё — плод моего сознания, что кстати многое объясняет. Чем бы только это могло закончится? Кто знает, я ведь не исчезну. Возможно моя жизнь продолжится в моей голове на всю оставшуюся вечность? Ну пусть так, пусть.</p>
<p>Кэннар заходила кругами, отвлекшись от окружающего её всего. Потом остановилась, ткнула рукой в собеседника и снова засмеялась, уже в голос.<br/>— Забавно, — радостно сообщила она. — Ты — плод моего сознания. Таинственный спаситель, превратившийся в Неназываемого врага. Что бы это обо мне могло говорить?</p>
<p>Она обошла его по кругу, протянула руку, зачем-то пощупав ткань рубашки. Дёрнула за прядь длинных волос.</p>
<p>— Но если этот мир был создан мной, — сказала она, замерев вдруг и на лице её появилось странное восхищенное выражение. — то значит, я могу изменить его, как хочу. Тогда я хочу… Звёздочки. И чтобы трава была зеленая-зеленая. И никогда больше не видеть всей этой мути.</p>
<p>Кэннар закончила свой круг и снова оказалась впереди.<br/>— Итак, — набрала она в грудь воздуху, озорно улыбнувшись, и махнула рукой:<br/>— Исчезни.</p>
<p>— А если не исчезну? — возразил «плод воображения», бережно поставив корону на ступеньку пьедестала, и как ни в чем не бывало усевшись рядом.<br/>— Подумай только — исчезну я, и что ты будешь делать здесь, совсем одна?</p>
<p>А вот это в планы уже не входило. Что же это — кто ещё хозяйничает в её воображаемом мире? Кэннар заморгала, ещё раз попытавшись мысленно «рассыпать» примостившийся на ступенях силуэт. И совершенно не обрадовалась, открыв глаза и обнаружив что тот всё также сидит и с любопытной улыбкой на неё поглядывает.</p>
<p>— Ну и? — развела руками эльдиэ. — И что это за чепуха?</p>
<p>Понемногу в голову ей закрались некие догадки, но Кэннар отмахнулась от них, сочтя происходящее невозможным для настоящего мира. И снова принялась измерять шагами небольшой пятачок залитого светом зеркального пола.</p>
<p>— Я открою тебе тайну! — вдруг прошептал воображаемый Мелькор одними губами, подавшись вперед. — Но… Слушай, — он приподнял одну бровь. — Хождение кругами не поможет тебе вытоптать заколдованный круг-вне-пространства и вернуться в реальность, так что, присядь-ка сюда.</p>
<p>Кэннар остановилась, с интересом наблюдая, как приглашающе указал на ступеньки плод её воображения. Подумав немного, она и впрямь последовала его совету. А и какая разница, когда всё ненастоящее.</p>
<p>Теперь фигура, принадлежавшая прежде эльда Фэанаро, оказалась довольно близко к ней — сбоку на той же ступени на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он сидел, подперев голову и глядел не на неё, а на корону. Возникла мысль — может он сейчас ещё в кого превратится? На этот раз — лучше бы в кого знакомого. В короля Элу Тингола, может быть? Или в, — ха ха, — принцессу Лютиэн?</p>
<p>Кэннар фыркнула, и кусок сознания наконец развернулся к ней, смешливо сощурив светлые глаза.<br/>— Дело в том, что я действительно плод воображения, — подтвердил тот. — Но не твоего. Я плод воображения Мелькора, — заявил он, сделав эффектный жест рукой.<br/>— А ты, Кэннар, не Эру, чтобы представить меня, так что…<br/>Жаль, но ты не можешь ни на что здесь повлиять, — вздохнул он, разведя руками.</p>
<p>— Эээ, — протянула Кэннар, почесав в затылке и снова приподняв одну бровь. На некоторое время она «зависла», отвлеченно разглядывая правильное лицо и пытаясь осознать услышанное.<br/>— Не, ну я таких заковыристых конструкций бы не сочинила, — сделала наконец вывод дева. — И ээ…<br/>— Да что за бред? — раздраженно буркнула она. — Нет, ну хорошо. Плод воображения неназываемого? Нет, сдаюсь, что?</p>
<p>— Знаешь, настоящий Мелькор тот еще зануда, — протянул… Она уже не знала как его лучше назвать.<br/> — А еще — слишком заносчив, чтобы разговаривать с пленными наподобие тебя. Поэтому говорить придется мне — между прочим, я значимая часть его многогранной сущности, поэтому отдельная частица меня вполне реальна, как и происходящее здесь.</p>
<p>Угадай, почему исчез Фэанаро, и появился я? Он так же был плодом воображения Мелькора — но ошибкой. Такое может происходить… иногда.<br/>Представь, — вала с любопытством глянул прямо в глаза Кэннар, — что ты можешь вообразить себя любым существом в этом мире — хоть твоим собственным врагом. И по воле случая слишком крепко о нем задумаешься. Но стоит тебе переборщить с воображением… Ты с большой вероятностью заколдуешь сама себя. Внушишь эту мысль, вобьешь ее напрочно в собственную голову, если проще.<br/>Так вот…</p>
<p>Поднявшись на ноги, он спустился со ступенек, попутно обернувшись, и, пожав плечами, подвел итог:<br/>— Больное воображение Мелькора сыграло с ним… Именно такую шутку.</p>
<p>Кэннар часто моргала, направив взгляд куда-то вдаль перед собой. В голове крутилось два больших, написанных через запятую, ярко голубыми рунами слова: «Что» и «Простите».</p>
<p>— Ээ, — сказала она.<br/>— То есть….</p>
<p>«То есть с ума сошла всё же не я?», — мысленно продолжила она. И тут же ощутила, как рассыпалось от этой мысли всё её спокойствие.<br/>Кэннар вскочила на ноги, ощущая что-то такое, чего никогда не ощущала ранее, и чему не было слов в эльфийском языке. Что-то подобное она ощущала бы, проснувшись утром и увидев, что небо стало салатово-зелёным, при том что никто другой бы не помнил что оно было синим. И то, может быть, не в такой степени.</p>
<p>— Погоди, — снова сказала она. — Так ты действительно Моргот?<br/>— Ага, — кивнул тот, улыбнувшись. — Я Мелькор. А Мелькор — это я. Ничего лишнего.</p>
<p>Она выдохнула, округлив глаза.<br/>— Да ну-у-у. Не, это чушь собачья. Если даже я не брежу… То… Что?<br/>Голос её всё больше повышался, а лицо всё сильнее искажалось, становясь гротескной иллюстрацией к последнему вопросу.</p>
<p>— Правда, Кэннар — словно обращаясь к ребенку, пояснил вала. — Я действительно Мелькор. И именно я провел тебя по Ангамандо сюда. И да, я готовил куриный суп.</p>
<p>— Но… — Кэннар снова села на ступеньки. Недоумение схлынуло, оставив печаль и чувство потерянности. Ей больше не хотелось говорить или думать.<br/>Тот, кто назвался Мелькором, оперся плечом об одну из колонн. Эльдиэ отвела взгляд.</p>
<p>— Несомненно… — начал он без всякого вступления, — Фэанаро, сын Финвэ — реальная личность. Будучи величайшим мастером среди эльдар, — тут голос вала наполнился язвительностью, — он создал Сильмариллы… Я забрал их.</p>
<p>Нолдор последовали за мной через море, хотя собачки моего ненаглядного брата пытались остановить их. Намо их проклял, сделав за меня мою работу. Тэлэри, ваши родственники между прочим, отказались дать свои корабли. И что, ты думаешь, сделали нолдор?<br/>Ха. Они их перерезали. Места хватило всё равно не всем. Фэанаро с частью своих эльдар уплыл сюда… И устроил знатный костер в Лосгаре. Может, у вас в Дориате тоже было видно зарево?</p>
<p>Кэннар отрешенно качнула головой.</p>
<p>— Впервые наши войска столкнулись у озера Митрим, что в Хитлуме. Паршивое было сражение… — голос выразил недовольство. — При самом щадящем сравнении их отряд походил на кучку дилетантов, но мои войска умудрились им проиграть. Однако, Фэанаро хватило дури бежать впереди — тогда мои балроги взяли его в кольцо. Он был смертельно ранен, и погиб.<br/>А после я поступил довольно необдуманно.<br/>Ну, или попросту глупо, — вала хмыкнул, отступив от колонны и сделав пару шагов в направлении трона. — Сидел, долгое время раздумывая об этой относительной победе… О побежденном враге… Фэанаро был безрассуден, но далеко не глуп. Я понимал, недооценил его, но в чем?<br/>И для полноты картины, — развел руками вала, — я представил себя на его месте.</p>
<p>Кэннар вскинула голову, отшатнувшись. Мелькор успел бесшумно подойти к ней, пока вел объяснения и теперь стоял перед ней и смотрел ей прямо в глаза.<br/>Мелькор. Стоял. Перед ней.<br/>И в страшном сне бы не привиделось, однако, но почему-то ей уже не было удивительно. Она приняла.</p>
<p>Кэннар отодвинулась, пересев на ступеньку выше, вздохнула.<br/>— И ты внушил себе, что ты это он, тёмный вала? — переспросила она, покачав головой. — А потом ходил по собственной крепости, пытаясь найти и убить самого себя? И взял меня себе в помощники?</p>
<p>Она криво усмехнулась, прищурившись и посмотрев на того, кто был врагом. Мельком вспомнила, что представляла себе его несколько иначе. Впрочем… И то верно, что не был он похож на эльда никогда. Это пламя в глазах с самого начала напомнило ей королеву Мелиан, но прочее сбило её с толку. Впрочем кого б не сбило…</p>
<p>— Забавно вышло, — Кэннар ещё раз вздохнула, на этот раз с оттенком грусти, потому что поняла, чем закончится это разговор, и развела руками. — Ну впрочем… Я не жалею. Кого ещё ты кормил блинами с супом? Такое гостеприимство…<br/>И тут ей в голову пришла совершенно светлейшая мысль о том как спасти собственную шкуру.<br/>— Теперь мне точно будет что в Мандосе рассказывать, — хихикнув, добавила эльдиэ, ощутив вдруг внутренний подъём, какого хватило бы ещё на одну последнюю песню. Весело взглянула в лицо Мелькору.<br/>— Думаю, настоящего Фэанаро эта история повеселит, — предположила она. — Да и Намо послушать не откажется, правда? Скучно мне не будет точно.<br/>Она ещё раз кратко вздохнула, пожала плечами, смиряясь со своей участью.</p>
<p>— Ну что, подаришь мне быструю смерть?</p>
<p>Кэннар смотрела, не отрываясь, на то как удивленно ползут вверх брови темного вала. Как расползается по его лицу досада пополам с весельем. И внутри неё ярче сильмариллей сияло торжество — сработало. Кто б мог подумать, что подобная дерзость приведет к должному результату? Но похоже, Мелькору и впрямь некуда деться. И он об этом знает.<br/>Забавно, сейчас она, дориатская разведчица, имеет мимолетную власть… В самом сердце темной крепости, над её хозяином. По крайней мере в степени, достаточной чтобы спасти собственную жизнь.</p>
<p>— Действительно, забавно, — произнес Мелькор, тихо рассмеявшись. Не зло, скорее с признанием её победы. Хмыкнул, покосившись на Кэннар. Та склонила голову набок, тоже улыбнувшись.</p>
<p>— Чудесно, — оценил он наконец. — В таком случае, тебе придется погостить у меня. Может быть, посадить тебя рядом на ступеньки в качестве певчей птички? Недурно поешь.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, является ли похвала от тебя комплиментом, — протянула эльдиэ, также радостно улыбаясь. — Но во всяком случае, это, как я думаю, может пополнить коллекцию моих жизненных достижений. Наряду с выживанием после встречи с драконом… Как его кстати звать?</p>
<p>— Глауруша.</p>
<p>Она тихо усмехнулась, сама дивясь собственной наглости. И ещё более — результату.<br/>Мелькор намекает… На что? На то что он может оставить её здесь, верно? Да ещё повысить в статусе от пленницы до личного менестреля на ступенечках? Некоторая тщеславная часть Кэннар считала это весьма заманчивой перспективой.<br/>Но потом заговорили другие, куда большие и куда более значимые. Они напомнили эльдиэ о том, с кем она говорит. О том что, в конце-концов, видела она своими глазами в этой крепости.</p>
<p>И снова чистый взгляд мертвеца встал перед её внутренним взором.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что этому залу есть нужда в моих песнях, — пробормотала она. — Многовато всего я здесь увидела, чего предпочла бы не видеть вовсе.</p>
<p>Губы Мелькора растянулись в милой улыбке еще шире.<br/>— Мда? — задумчиво приложив руку к подбородку, переспросил вала. — И это твой окончательный ответ?</p>
<p>Стоя у одной из медных чаш, он поднес руку к бледному пламени, отстранённо наблюдая, как плавно вьется вслед за пальцами водоворот огня.</p>
<p>— Почему вас всегда заботят другие? Почему нельзя в кои-то веки задуматься о собственной выгоде? — спросил он, и голос его сквозил иронией. — Это же так просто. Когда уже я пойму хоть что-то в вашей системе ценностей?<br/>Мелькор развел руками, и, отвечая на собственный вопрос, отрицательно покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Да, я отдавал приказы, последствия которых ты видела собственными глазами. Да, я хотел убить тебя, а теперь не могу. Но я мог бы и взбеситься, и приказать сделать остаток твоей жизни в тюрьме максимально долгим и невыносимым.<br/>А вместо этого — ты «всего лишь» займешь место придворного менестреля, — он покачал головой. — Нет, если рвешься в темницу, мне не трудно…</p>
<p>Мелькор шумно выдохнул, косо взглянув на Кэннар из-под упавшей на лицо пряди волос.</p>
<p>— Не злись, — миролюбиво попросила та. — В таком случае уж проще будет сразу отрезать мне голову, результат равносильный.<br/>Эльдиэ кратко вздохнула.<br/>— Ну… Не знаю даже как тебе объяснить… — покрутила рукой в воздухе она. — Это дело чести в какой-то степени, понимаешь? Представь, тебе бы Элберет предложила для неё петь? Ты ведь не стал бы, будь даже альтернативой смерть, верно я считаю?</p>
<p>Кэннар порывисто поднялась, сбежала со ступенек, остановившись всё у той же чаши.<br/>— Помнишь того, погибшего в темнице? Вспомни, что ты чувствовал, будучи ещё Фэанаро… Боль, гнев, правда? И скольким таким смертям ты послужил причиной? Как думаешь, могу я остаться с тобой? Я ведь буду думать об этом каждый день, каждую секунду. О том, что где-то там умирают такие же, как я сама. О том что я лишь по случайности не оказалась на их месте. О том, что я ничего не могу изменить.<br/>Это может и менее мучительно, чем умереть в пытках по твоему приказу, но пытки заканчиваются. А это мучение будет длиться пока стоит эта Крепость. Может быть, вечность.</p>
<p>Эльдиэ печально усмехнулась, разведя руками и подняв голову.<br/>— Видишь, даже в твоих понятиях это не «выгодно».</p>
<p>На несколько секунд лицо Мелькора приобрело снисходительно-скептическое выражение, плавно перешедшее затем в задумчивость.</p>
<p>— Забавно, — побормотал он. — Почувствовать себя в собственных глазах убийцей невинных эльфов. Впрочем, отчасти я понял.<br/>Понял, что тебя ждет, Кэннар. — продолжил он с некоторой странной интонацией. — Жаль. Мы бы чудно провели здесь время…</p>
<p>Эльдиэ грустно улыбнулась, ожидая вердикта. И вала улыбнулся тоже, по-птичьи наклонив голову.<br/>— Леди Кэннар, — произнёс он.<br/>— Прощайте.</p>
<p>Он пристально посмотрел ей в лицо, и прежде чем она успела понять хоть что-то, в ставших синими глазах вспыхнуло белоснежное пламя, ослепив её.</p>
<p>И мир перестал существовать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Орки напали на отряд разведчиков из засады, неожиданно, с криком и гамом. Чёрной россыпью накинулись на них, и было их много больше.<br/>Гвирит поймал стрелу в грудь. Файнглин — удар ятаганом в спину. Бэриона скрутили и утащили. А Кэннар, получившая удар по голове, осталась лежать под серым плащом на засыпанной пеплом долине. Её не заметили.</p>
<p>Прошел день, и день, и ещё не один, пока она очнулась. Шел серый дождь с темного неба, прибил пепел к земле. Голова всё болела, и рядом не было больше никого, только тишина.<br/>Но странная тревога свербела внутри — точно она забыла или потеряла что-то очень важное.</p>
<p>Нет, не место, не время здесь ей стоять и размышлять. Время бежать, до самого Менегрота — нести Королю и Королеве печальную весть.</p>
<p>Эльдиэ рассеянно вытянула перед собой ладонь, поймала пару капель.</p>
<p>— Двенадцать тысяч триста семьдесят шесть.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Вопрос.<br/>Только один вопрос.<br/>Мелькор, что во имя всех твоих собратьев, это было?!</p>
<p>Некто, высокий и с длинными золотыми волосами, прищурился, откинув назад черный капюшон, и в глубине его глаз сверкнули раздраженные золотые-же искры.</p>
<p>Другой, сидящий на ступеньках высокого черного трона, казалось и не слыхал его. Взгляд вала устремился куда-то вдаль, он задумчиво покручивал прядь волос на пальце. Только легкая улыбка тронула его губы.</p>
<p>— Не смешно, — холодно сообщил Майрон…<br/>— Ну ладно, нет, смешно, — признался он, вдруг фыркнув и прижав ладонь ко рту. — Эльдиэ-то хоть симпатичная?</p>
<p>Мелькор тоже не удержался от смешка:<br/>— Завидуешь? Впрочем, она не в моем вкусе.<br/>Он отпустил темную прядку, поднялся со ступенек, подхватив стоящую все там же корону.<br/>— Сколько дней прошло? — осведомился вала, укладывая сокровище обратно в тайник, и задвигая стену.</p>
<p>— Двенадцать, — вывел майа таким тоном, как будто бы за каждый из этих дней ему хотелось ввинтить в голову своему повелителю пару пыточных болтов.</p>
<p>— Ха, — ответил тот, возвращаясь к трону, — дай угадаю, для вас все выглядело так, будто я бесследно пропал на это время, а теперь ты обнаруживаешь меня в тронном зале вместе со эльдиэ?</p>
<p>— И надо же, ты угадал, — с непередаваемой иронией. — Может объяснишь, где именно тебя носило?</p>
<p>Он прислонился спиной к ближней колонне, возведя глаза куда-то в недостижимый потолок. А вала лишь развёл руками. И улыбнулся совершенно обезоруживающе.</p>
<p>— Решил прогуляться, — ответил он. — По своим владениям, так сказать. До тебя не доходили никакие слухи о сбежавшей синда в верхних темницах? А, впрочем, она говорила, что тебе было не до неё.</p>
<p>— Разумеется.<br/>— Разумеется, мне было не до неё. Я искал тебя, Мелькор. Тебя, раздери твоё фана дракон!<br/>Майа сделал несколько порывистых шагов к трону, недовольно всплеснув руками.<br/>— Я счастлив, что предводитель сердитых эльфов успешно повторил судьбу кораблей тэлэри, но я желаю напомнить тебе, о мой ненаглядный повелитель, что Остальные Рассерженные Твоими Выходками Эльфы до сих пор находятся всё там же, а у нас немалые потери, и ты, вместо того чтобы с ними разбираться, гуляешь по Крепости в обнимку с пленной синдиэ… Я верно понимаю, что ты её только что ещё и отпустил?</p>
<p>— А что ты предлагаешь? — раздраженно переспросил вала. — Она бы опорочила мою честь в Мандосе рассказом о том, как вместе с Морготом, что вообразил себя Феанором, расхаживала по Ангбанду, прячась от орков, и унося ноги от балрогов!<br/>Вала косо глянул на Майрона.<br/>— Я стер ей память и наложил благословение — проблем нет.</p>
<p>Майа лишь покачал головой, вздохнув, как вздыхают многодетные матери эльдар в ответ на очередную выходку непоседливого эльфёнка.<br/>— Однажды я не вынесу этого, уволюсь и создам в Средиземье третью империю без всех этих идиотических валарских заморочек, — сообщил он. — Серьёзно, Мелькор, ты вообразил Себя Феанором? Мало нам было настоящего!</p>
<p>Мелькор хмыкнул.<br/>Сколько еще раз за сегодня ему зададут этот пресловутый вопрос?</p>
<p>— Представь себе… — протянул он с жуткой иронией, подперев голову рукой. — Мне было скучно, и ужасно необходимо сделать что-нибудь супер-вредное.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, делай, на здоровье! — воскликнул Майрон с широкой улыбкой. — Только, на минуточку, не мог бы ты вредить не нам, а, скажем, нашим врагам? Орки с верхних темниц до сих пор в ужасе после того как обнаружили тебя в одной из казарм. Повара отказываются заходить в восьмую кухню! Готмог спрашивал меня, с каких пор ты занимаешься физкультурой по утрам! И ради Эру, куда ты подевал весь мой вишневый чай?</p>
<p>— В блины, — меланхолично-отстраненным тоном сообщил вала, с самым невинным выражением лица глядя куда-то вдаль.</p>
<p>— Чудесно, — выдохнул Майрон. — Просто чудесно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>